


Road to Happiness

by Sam82



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Smut, Top John Watson
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 20:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18645400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam82/pseuds/Sam82
Summary: la strada della felicità non è semplice come pensavano...Erano passati 7 mesi, 15 giorni e 10 ore da quel primo bacio. Era lì, un ricordo dolce e splendente nella sua nuova stanza del palazzo mentale: NOI.Una stanza dove erano entrati la luce e il calore di John a mitigare la sua fredda razionalità. Luce e ombra, fuoco e ghiaccio, sentimento e logica, cuore e cervello.Non se lo sarebbe mai aspettato, ne aveva quasi timore, erano così diversi loro due..eppure, in quella stanza, così come nella realtà, le loro dualità si erano fuse e amalgamate perfettamente prendendo l’una un po’ dell’altra creando un armonioso equilibrio.C’era già una stanza dedicata solo a John, era presente fin dal loro primo incontro al Bart’s e da quel giorno era diventata sempre più grande e luminosa, vi era racchiuso tutto quello che riguardava John, un rifugio sicuro dove andare quando tutto, dentro e fuori di lui diventava confuso.





	Road to Happiness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sorryimsooochangeable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryimsooochangeable/gifts).



  


 

Erano passati 7 mesi, 15 giorni e 10 ore da quel primo bacio. Era lì, un ricordo dolce e splendente nella sua nuova stanza del palazzo mentale: NOI.

Una stanza dove erano entrati la luce e il calore di John a mitigare la sua fredda razionalità. Luce e ombra, fuoco e ghiaccio, sentimento e logica, cuore e cervello.

Non se lo sarebbe mai aspettato, ne aveva quasi timore, erano così diversi loro due..eppure, in quella stanza, così come nella realtà, le loro dualità si erano fuse e amalgamate perfettamente prendendo l’una un po’ dell’altra creando un armonioso equilibrio.

C’era già una stanza dedicata solo a John, era presente fin dal loro primo incontro al Bart’s e da quel giorno era diventata sempre più grande e luminosa, vi era racchiuso tutto quello che riguardava John, un rifugio sicuro dove andare quando tutto, dentro e fuori di lui diventava confuso.

Quella stanza era rimasta, non l’avrebbe mai cancellata ma ora..ora c’era una stanza tutta loro, con ogni ricordo e sensazione che li univa da quel primo bacio, da quando finalmente poteva davvero mettere la parola MIO davanti al nome di John.

Ogni volta che la sua mente si perdeva in quei pensieri, sentiva il suo cuore accelerare..una sensazione meravigliosa, una magnifica rivelazione: Sherlock Holmes aveva un cuore!

Provava emozioni contrastanti su questo, tutto nella sua vita era sempre stato dettato dalla razionalità, la logica, la scienza. I sentimenti non erano un vantaggio gli aveva sempre fatto notare Mycroft, poi era arrivato un certo medico militare che, con la sua luce e il suo calore si era fatto strada sotto la sua pelle giorno dopo giorno senza che quasi se ne accorgesse.

John, che con la sua semplicità smontava un pezzo alla volta tutte le sue convinzioni, John che lo stava a sentire, lo sopportava, si preoccupava per lui e la sua salute. John…a John importava, aveva detto “fantastico” non “mostro”, aveva detto “sbalorditivo” non “chiudi la bocca”.

Fu così che Sherlock Holmes aveva imparato a riconoscere di avere dei sentimenti, di avere un cuore che palpitava, non per tutti, ovvio, la maggior parte delle persone per lui erano ancora rumore e fastidio ma, batteva, forte, per John.

Tutti si erano resi conto che quando c’era il dottore al suo fianco Sherlock era meno sprezzante, meno pungente e meno fastidioso del solito ma si erano anche accorti che questo comportamento era ancora più evidente da sette mesi a questa parte.

Avevano deciso di tenere la loro relazione come coppia solo per loro per il momento. Sherlock non aveva intenzione di dover spiegare i suoi sentimenti agli altri, soprattutto se si trattava di Anderson e gli altri agenti, quello che sentiva riguardava solo lui..e John.

Si rendeva comunque conto che il suo comportamento stava cambiando, anche se fuori dal 221 B faceva attenzione a non indugiare troppo vicino a John, a non toccarlo più dello stretto necessario per le indagini cercando di comportarsi come se nulla fosse cambiato.

A John questo non dispiaceva, avevano faticato a trovare il loro equilibrio ed era grato del fatto che potessero tenere la loro storia solo per loro, almeno per il momento.

Sherlock gli aveva chiesto più volte se lo assecondava in questo solo per la sua crisi d’identità sessuale, John aveva faticato non poco a scendere a patti con questo, con il desiderio crescente di volere Sherlock, di bramarlo con così tanta prepotenza ma poi si era arreso all’evidenza, amava Sherlock e lo voleva come non aveva mai fatto con nessuna delle donne con cui era uscito e aveva frequentato.

John lo rassicurava, lo abbracciava stretto e gli sussurrava sulle labbra di essere felice e fiero di stare con lui, lo baciava dicendogli quanto lo amasse e che sarebbe arrivato il momento giusto per dirlo ai loro amici ma che adesso contavano solo loro due.

Davanti a queste dimostrazioni di affetto le sue insicurezze si placavano, almeno per un po’, finché qualche donna inutile e petulante si metteva a ronzare intorno a John, anche se quest’ultimo fermava sul nascere ogni tipo di approccio.

Sherlock non parlava di loro soprattutto per non doversi confrontare con Mycroft, anche se era convinto che suo fratello si fosse già accorto di tutto, era il più intelligente degli Holmes in fondo, così amava pavoneggiarsi il più grande.

Eppure, per chissà quale strana ragione teneva la bocca chiusa sull’argomento, Mycroft, che notoriamente gongolava quando poteva costatare l’ovvio con il fratello e metterlo in difficoltà..taceva.

 A quel pensiero si ritrovò a storcere il naso.. Graham..doveva essere senz’altro la sua influenza, da quando uscivano insieme suo fratello maggiore era diventato stranamente più condiscendente.

Non avevano detto nulla ma aveva intuito che ormai tutti avessero capito cosa erano diventati, questo in un qualche modo lo sollevava, ma i dubbi, lontani ma costanti sul motivo che spingeva John a tacere aleggiavano su di lui come ombre minacciose.

Squillò il telefono e riemerse di colpo dal suo palazzo mentale. “Sherlock, sono Greg. C’è stato un omicidio, ho bisogno del tuo aiuto, ti mando un sms con l’indirizzo. Ho già avvisato John, ci raggiungerà sul luogo del delitto. Vedi di muoverti.”

“Arrivo.”

Si infilò il Belstaff e uscì di casa in cerca di un taxi. Le nubi scure ricacciate indietro in un angolo remoto della sua mente, almeno per il momento.

Pochi minuti dopo era sul luogo del ritrovamento del cadavere.

“Graham, spero che almeno sia un caso da otto questa volta.”

“Greg. Sherlock, mi chiamo Greg.”  
“Noioso.”

“Ma è il mio nome..” esasperato.

“Quante storie, anche Mycroft continua a ripetermelo, nemmeno fosse un caso di sicurezza nazionale.” Roteò gli occhi verso il cielo. “Evidentemente le tue performance amatorie lo mettono di buon umore.” Rise.

“ Stai zitto!” arrossì vistosamente “ e comunque non è affar tuo. John è già arrivato, vedi di renderti utile.”

Ogni volta che il consulente investigativo batteva su quel tasto Greg si metteva sulla difensiva, diventava irascibile, era più forte di lui. Ormai era passato qualche mese da quando lui e il governo inglese, seppur non senza difficoltà, avevano iniziato a frequentarsi e lui sperava sempre che Sherlock, essendo suo amico, approvasse la cosa ma ogni volta quest’ultimo trovava sempre il modo di far sembrare sbagliata la loro relazione e questo, anche se gli costava ammetterlo, e nonostante Mycroft continuasse a dirgli che non doveva preoccuparsi delle opinioni del suo fratello minore, gli creava non pochi dispiaceri.

“George, smettila. Sento i tuoi pensieri fino a qui ed è irritante, credimi. Non hai bisogno della mia benedizione per stare con mio fratello. Ognuno è libero di scegliersi il proprio inferno, solo non venire a lamentarti da me quando ti accorgerai che lui ama solo se stesso.”

“ Sherlock, sei un fottuto stronzo. E..Greg, mi chiamo Greg. Cristo santo.” ma ormai Sherlock si era già allontanato senza degnarlo di ulteriore attenzione.

“ Cosa abbiamo qui, John?”gli occhi fissi puntati in quelli blu del suo dottore, il battibecco con Lestrade già un ricordo lontano, sbiadito, irrilevante.

“Ciao, Sherlock.”ricambiò lo sguardo con lo stesso trasporto. “ Donna bianca, tra i 25 e i 30 anni con segni di strangolamento sul collo, direi un filo di nylon trasparente dati i segni sulla pelle. Nessuna cellula epiteliale sotto le unghie, non si è difesa. Forse è stata colta di sorpresa e non è riuscita a reagire, forse è stat drogata ma questo spetterà agli esami di laboratorio stabilirlo.”

Si mise a girovagare intorno al corpo cercando qualche altro dato che fosse rilevante.

“Nessuna impronta visibile, nulla..l’ha uccisa da un’altra parte e poi l’ha scaricata qui, Molly dovrà darci il tossicologico in fretta.”fece svolazzare il suo cappotto come una diva consumata di Hollywood.

“Sherlock, Molly non si occuperà del caso, è partita stamattina per un corso d’aggiornamento sulle ultime tecniche di autopsie su cadaveri rimasti troppo a lungo in acqua, ne aveva parlato i giorni scorsi, ricordi?”

“E quindi? Chi farà il tossicologico?” prese a muoversi freneticamente avanti ed indietro.” Non possiamo certo farlo fare a quell’idiota di Anderson! Sembra comunque un avvelenamento da neurotossine.”

“No, Sherlock. C’è il dottor Smith, è quell’uomo là in fondo, è voluto venire direttamente sul campo, è un ottimo patologo. Vieni, te lo presento, sarà qui finché non tornerà Molly tra 4/5 giorni.”

Il medico si avvicinò loro non appena finì di parlare con i ragazzi della scientifica, nell’avvicinarsi non poté fare a meno di notare quanto John e Sherlock sembrassero…come dire..intimi. Nei loro sguardi, nei loro movimenti sincronizzati mentre studiavano il cadavere della donna steso sull’asfalto.

“ Ronald, questo è Sherlock Holmes, te ne ho parlato prima, è il mio coinquilino ed anche il migliore consulente investigativo che io conosca.”

“Piacere signor Holmes, dottor Ronald Smith. John mi ha parlato del suo lavoro mentre venivamo qui dal Bart’s. Non mi aveva però accennato il fatto che tra voi ci fosse qualcosa in più di un semplice rapporto lavorativo.”

Sherlock stava per rispondere all’uomo quando fu interrotto da Watson che parlò per primo.

“Ronald, ma che dici. Io e Sherlock siamo solo colleghi, dividiamo le spese dell’affitto, seguiamo i casi insieme ma non siamo una coppia, dovresti saperlo, io non sono gay.”

Il consulente investigativo si irrigidì a quelle parole, non sapeva decidersi se prenderlo a pugni o baciarlo lì davanti a tutti per togliere ogni dubbio sul genere della loro relazione. Alla fine decise di affidarsi al suo sarcasmo nonostante si sentisse, ed odiava ammetterlo, profondamente ferito.

“In realtà sono l’unico consulente investigativo al mondo e come sicuramente il mio COLLEGA le avrà anticipato sono del tutto disinteressato a questi convenevoli sociali, per cui si limiti a chiamarmi quando avrà i risultati dei test. Mi ha fatto perdere già abbastanza tempo. Arrivederci.”

Così dicendo si diresse a grandi passi verso Lestrade cercando di darsi un contegno che non possedeva, era furibondo? Ferito? Non sapeva dirlo con certezza, in fondo tutte queste cose sui sentimenti erano il campo di John, non il suo. Salutò Greg con un cenno del capo e salì velocemente su un taxi.

Collega, lo aveva presentato come il suo collega. Era vero che avevano deciso di non rendere pubblica la loro relazione, poco gli importava, tutti quelli a loro più vicini sapevano benissimo che le cose tra loro erano cambiate, erano stati per tutti sempre una coppia ed ora che lo erano veramente, sapeva che ne avevano colto i segnali, Anderson probabilmente no, ma gli altri era certo che supponessero che la stanza di John al piano di sopra fosse da tempo inutilizzata.

Quello però era diverso, quel Smith era un estraneo e John aveva tenuto a sottolineare che fossero coinquilini, colleghi, nemmeno amici.

Aveva bisogno di una doccia calda, di una sigaretta o, ancora meglio la sua vecchia amica al sette percento, si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro rabbioso e propense per la nicotina con rassegnazione.

Quando uscì dalla doccia John era già in salotto seduto sulla sua poltrona.

“John.” Calmo, distante, asettico.

“ Non provarci, Sherlock. Si può sapere che ti è preso prima?” gli urlò contro allargando le braccia e piegando leggermente la testa di lato. “ Ti sembra il modo in cui ci si comporta? Cos’ha fatto Smith di tanto riprovevole per meritare quel trattamento? Poi sei sparito come niente fosse lasciandomi lì a chiedere scusa al posto tuo.”

“Sei serio, John? Smith? Chissenefrega di Smith, tra quattro giorni non saprò nemmeno più chi sia. Piuttosto tu, John. Sei fiero di te stesso?!

!Io? E sentiamo, cos’avrei fatto io di sbagliato, eh Sherlock?” I toni si stavano alzando in maniera preoccupante, nessuno dei due avrebbe lasciato perdere, la mano destra del dottore continua a stingersi e a contrarsi, gli occhi del moro erano glaciali.

“Oh davvero nulla, John! Non sarò certo io a venirti a dire cos’hai fatto se tu nemmeno te ne sei reso conto.”

“NO, Sherlock. Non è così che funziona. Siamo una coppia adesso, non puoi semplicemente uscirtene così e poi far finta di nulla, ne parleremo invece, litigheremo se necessario ma non farò cadere la questione. Qual è il tuo problema?”

“Il mio problema? Ok, John. Parliamone. Perché sai, nonostante il mio altissimo quoziente intellettivo mi sento un idiota.” Il tono volutamente tagliente. “Fammi capire, siamo una coppia o siamo colleghi? O solo coinquilini?”

A quell’affermazione qualcosa scattò dentro il dottore. Sherlock era ferito per quello che aveva detto? Eppure erano d’accordo sul non dirlo a nessuno e allora qual’era il punto?

“Siamo una coppia ed io ti amo, dovresti saperlo.”

“Ah sì? Dovrei saperlo? Ma se giusto un’ora fa non eri gay, John!” ringhiò.

“Invece dovresti saperlo benissimo, tu avevi suggerito di non dirlo in giro ed è quello che mi sono limitato a fare, davvero Cristo Santo pensi che lo stessi pensando sul serio?”

“ Non venire a fare l’offeso e l’indignato con me, John. Sappiamo benissimo tutti e due che quella era la tua frase preferita: Buongiorno, sono John, John non sono gay Watson!”

Se ne andò in quella che ormai era la loro camera da letto sbattendo la porta alle sue spalle gettandosi sul letto. Sentiva pungere gli angoli degli occhi, si era trattenuto per tutto il tempo della loro discussione ed ora non riusciva più a trattenere le lacrime, pianse. Lacrime di rabbia, di amarezza, perche John non capiva? Perché non comprendeva che si sentiva dannatamente insicuro? Che aveva davvero paura che potesse tornare tra le braccia di una di quelle stupide e squallide donnette che frequentava prima.

Stava ancora piangendo quando John entrò, stringeva forte con una mano il lenzuolo, la testa immersa nel cuscino dell’altro per respirare più che poteva il suo profumo, si coricò al suo fianco stringendolo fino a quasi fargli male.

“Sherlock, scusa. Sai che non pensavo quello che ho detto, io ti amo, non era mia intenzione ferirti, tenevo solo la copertura come avevamo deciso, tutto qui.” Prese a baciarlo lievemente sul collo mentre la sua mano lo accarezzava piano vicino al cuore.

Il consulente si girò per guardarlo senza dire nulla.

“ Amore mio, non devi mai dubitare del mio amore per te.” Asciugava le lacrime sul quel bellissimo viso con baci e carezze.

Lo abbracciò ancora più stretto a sé cercando le sue labbra, gli morse appena quello inferiore poi fece entrare la sua lingua in quella bocca a cuore meravigliosa e le fece giocare insieme, una mano ad accarezzare ogni centimetro di quella schiena sinuosa.

Anche Sherlock iniziò a lasciarsi andare, si avventò su John facendolo girare supino, gli tolse velocemente la maglietta grigia e iniziò a baciarlo e a giocare con la lingua sulla sua pelle, dall’ombelico fino al collo dove si fermò per succhiare insistentemente, dovevano sapere che era suo.

“Sherlock, si vedrà il segno per giorni, cazzo.”ansimò.

“ Certo che si vedrà” sbuffò “ tu sei mio, e mio soltanto.”

Ridiscese verso l’erezione ben visibile del biondo, finì di toglierli i vestiti, era tutto molto veloce e frenetico, lo voleva, ne aveva bisogno, voleva sentirlo gemere il suo nome sconvolto dal piacere mentre lo prese nella sua bocca, leccando e succhiando senza sosta mentre John si contorceva sotto di lui.

Era diverso dalle loro volte precedenti, pochi preliminari, poco sentimento, solo la disperazione di sentirlo suo, suo e basta, una lacrima corse lungo la sua guancia senza essere vista.

“Sher.. fermati” Allontanò la bocca dall’erezione pulsante di John.

“Che c’è, John?” la voce bassa e languida.

“ Oh, nulla amore, sei perfetto, la tua  bocca è perfetta solo che..vorrei venire altrove..ecco..” Invertì le loro posizioni strappando via quello che rimaneva dei vestiti di Sherlock, mise il lubrificante sul suo dito per iniziare a prepararlo.

“Non ce n’è bisogno, ti voglio, adesso.”

“ Sherlock. Ma...”

“Non farà male, John. Ti prego.”

Non ne fu del tutto convinto ma non obbiettò a quella supplica, Sherlock nudo che ansimava e si contorceva dal piacere sotto di lui era uno spettacolo talmente inebriante che gli impediva di pensare lucidamente.

Prese una generosa quantità di lubrificante, la mise sulla sua erezione e si spinse dentro. Strinse i fianchi del suo compagno e trovata la giusta angolazione spinse sempre più forte e sempre più a fondo, era rude, feroce e dopo un paio di spinte ancora vennero insieme urlando i loro nomi. Entrambi distrutti.

“ Ti amo Sherlock.”

“ Ti credo, John” poi si addormentò. Capitava spesso che dopo aver fatto l’amore Sherlock si addormentasse quasi subito, a lui non dispiaceva , era felice nel vedere che la mente sempre in movimento del suo innamorato,ogni tanto riuscisse a placarsi.

Eppure quella notte dormì male. John si sentiva in colpa per quello che aveva detto a Smith, si sentiva un codardo ma la cosa che più lo turbava e rendeva il suo sonno così agitato era quello che era successo dopo, non il litigio, ma il sesso. Era stato intenso e appagante fisicamente parlando ma era stato diverso, istintivo, animalesco, lo aveva usato per scaricare la sua rabbia e la sua frustrazione. Non voleva che andasse così, non con Sherlock, non si era preso cura di lui, non lo aveva amato come meritava. Se ne era reso conto subito, quando si era lasciato convincere a non prepararlo, non aveva detto nulla ma sicuramente gli aveva fatto male. Non era così che doveva succedere, amava quel testone di un amore puro, limpido, non aveva mai provato nulla di simile per nessuna. Da quando erano diventati una coppia aveva sempre fatto l’amore con Sherlock ma quella sera…quella sera era stato solo sesso e lo aveva lasciato solo svuotato e pieno di sensi di colpa.

Quando al mattino si svegliò Sherlock era già andato via. Un messaggio sul tavolo: Sono andato a prendere i risultati del tossicologico, ci vediamo al Bart’s. Nessun Buongiorno, nessun hai dormito bene, nessun ti amo. Doveva ancora essere arrabbiato per il giorno precedente o forse cercò di convincersi che solo il vecchio e solito Sherlock.

Quando arrivò all’obitorio non c’era nessuna traccia del suo compagno, provò a cercarlo ovunque finchè non si imbatté in Smith.

“Ciao, Ronald. Hai visto Sherlock? Mi ha detto che ci saremmo visti qui.” Cercò con ogni mezzo di non lasciar trasparire la sua crescente preoccupazione.

“Sì, è venuto a prendere i risultati dei test poi se ne è andato di corsa urlando ^ Ma è chiaro.^.”

“Posso vederli?”

“Certo, eccoli.”

Guardò i risultati e non riuscì a credere a quello che vide, sconcertato si voltò verso il patologo.

“Seriamente? Veleno di Black Mamba? E come diavolo le è finito in corpo? Non c’erano segni né di morsi né di punture cutanee.”

“ In realtà John, ho trovato un foro piccolissimo, dov’è stato incrociato il filo per strangolarla, presumibilmente una siringa da insulina,le è stato iniettato. Conosci la storia dei sette passi vero? È morta nel giro di 20 minuti, le neurotossine del mamba nero sono tra le più velenose e veloci al mondo. Non ho idea di come l’assassino se lo sia procurato, anche quello che viene prelevato dagli esemplari di contrabbando una volta ritrovati è etichettato e tenuto sotto controllo per evitare cose come questa. Ne sono bastati 10 mg, comunque.”

“Sì,  il veleno attacca il sistema nervoso centrale provocando la paralisi di tutti gli organi vitali in pochissimo tempo. L’ha strangolata per puro sadismo, voleva avere il controllo sulla vittima, godersi il momento: morirà prima avvelenata o strangolata? Ha usato la pressione del filo di nylon per tentare si mascherare l’iniezione. Credo che la cosa lo divertisse, Cristo non mi abituerò mai a questo.” Scosse il capo.

“Nemmeno io John, nemmeno io.”

Cercò di pensare a dove l’omicida potesse aver reperito il veleno, sicuramente il suo coinquilino c’era già arrivato e si era messo sulle sue tracce, la cosa lo agitava facendolo sentire maledettamente a disagio.

“Ti ringrazio, ora devo assolutamente trovare Sherlock, devo andare.”

“Buona fortuna.”

Prese il telefono e compose il numero, dannazione, era spento, ma cosa aveva in testa? Sapeva benissimo quanto John fosse apprensivo dopo gli ultimi fatti successi, sapeva che aveva paura che andasse da solo senza che lui potesse coprirgli le spalle.

“Greg, sono John, sto cercando Sherlock dappertutto, ha anche il telefono spento, non ti ha detto per caso dove fosse diretto?”

“No, mi spiace. Mi solo mandato un messaggio qualche ora fa dicendomi che aveva capito chi fosse l’assassino e che mi avrebbe richiamato quando lo avesse trovato. Da allora non l’ho più sentito, ma non me ne preoccuperei, fa sempre così, dovresti saperlo meglio di me.”

“Sì, hai ragione Greg, solo che..non so spiegartelo..ma non sono per nulla tranquillo.”

“ Tutto bene, John? Mi sembri un fidanzato apprensivo…devi dirmi qualcosa?”

“No, Greg. “ e riagganciò all’istante.

Il DI aveva intuito che la loro relazione si fosse trasformata in qualcosa che andava oltre la semplice amicizia ma non aveva voluto interferire, pensava fosse giusto che fossero loro a rivelarlo, con i loro tempi. Ma sentire il dottore così preoccupato metteva in apprensione anche lui, teneva d’occhio Sherlock dai tempi della sua disintossicazione dalle droghe, gli era affezionato, anche se a volte si rivelava essere un gran bastardo, gli voleva bene, ancora di più da quando il suo cuore batteva costantemente per Mycroft.

Passarono almeno sei ore durante le quali John continuò a chiamare Sherlock ad intervalli regolari trovando sempre il solito messaggio registrato della segreteria telefonica.

Ora era davvero terrorizzato, avrebbe voluto chiamare Greg, dirgli di allertare una squadra di ricerca ma sapeva che lo avrebbe preso solo per pazzo, il consulente era solito sparire anche per giorni, eppure stavolta era diverso, se lo sentiva, un brivido freddo gli percorse la schiena.

Gli era perfino balenato nella mente di rivolgersi a Mycroft, ma il pensiero di dovergli delle spiegazioni sul suo strano comportamento lo aveva fatto desistere in tempo record.

Si diresse alle macchinette del caffè situate nel piano del suo ambulatorio, selezionò un caffè doppio quando il telefono squillò. Era arrivato un sms.

^ John, sto seguendo il killer del black mamba, non so a che ora riuscirò a tornare, non aspettarmi sveglio.^ Stava per rispondere quando squillò di nuovo. ^ E comunque..tanto cosa ti importa…collega?^

A quella frase gli cadde il telefono di mano per lo shock. Lo raccolse ed un dolore forte e acuto partì dal centro del suo torace, Sherlock era davvero convinto che pensasse quelle cose, lo aveva ferito profondamente, se ne rese ancora più conto, si ritrovò per terra contro il muro del corridoio rannicchiato su se stesso con la testa tra le mani.

Ora aveva davvero paura, Sherlock sarebbe stato avventato per colpa sua, perché era convinto che a lui non importasse, mandò subito un messaggio.

^ Certo che mi importa, stai attento, per favore. Ti aspetto a casa, ti amo.^

In quelle condizioni non poteva certo pensare di continuare ad occuparsi dei suoi pazienti, avvertì la segretaria che sarebbe andato a casa perché non si sentiva bene e si diresse verso Baker Street immerso nei suoi pensieri.

Erano da poco passate le 23.00 quando il telefono prese a squillare.

“ Sherlock, è tutto oggi che cerco di chiamarti, dove sei? Stai bene? “

“John, sono Greg.” Prese un respiro poi rimase in silenzio non sicuro su come continuare.

“ Greg, che succede? Perché stai rispondendo tu? Lui dov’è?” il panico stava prendendo il soppravvento.

“ Siamo al Bart’s, lo stanno operando, mi dispiace.”

Ora davvero era sotto shock, prese la giacca e corse giù dai quei maledetti 17 gradini, si diresse in strada e fermò un taxi dirigendosi all’ospedale pregando il conducente di fare in fretta. Il cielo completamente ricoperto di nubi, una pioggia incessante ed un vento gelido sferzavano Londra.

Appena arrivò corse verso Greg.

“ Cos’è successo?” la voce ridotta ad un sussurro , imprigionata in gola dalla paura.

“Mi spiace John, stava seguendo il killer, qualcosa dev’essere andato terribilmente storto, lo hanno trovato dei senzatetto della sua rete riverso sull’asfalto, hanno chiamato loro l’ambulanza, lo stanno operando da più di quattro ore. Ha diverse ferite da arma da taglio, alcune alle braccia tentando di difendersi e altre  all’addome, sono quelle a creare problemi, ha perso molto sangue prima che lo trovassero, nonostante sia riuscito a tamponare le ferite con la sua sciarpa, i medici stanno facendo tutto il possibile.” Si accorse che il dottore stava accasciandosi al pavimento dalla paura e lo sgomento, lo prese appena in tempo per farlo sedere su una sedia della sala d’attesa.

“ Andrà bene, John. Vedrai, Sherlock è forte, reagirà. Non si arrenderà ora che ha te.”

“Oh, Greg. È colpa mia, tutta colpa mia, se non avessi detto quelle cose, se lui non fosse stato distratto da questo, sarebbe stato più attento ed ora non sarebbe in quella sala operatoria.” Si aggrappò all’amico per non affondare, un’ancora salda al centro della sua personale tempesta.

“ Non pensarci nemmeno John, non è colpa tua.”

“Gr – Greg, hai detto che è in sala operatoria da quasi cinque ore, perché mi hai avvisato solo ora, sai quanto fossi preoccupato stamattina, cosa sta succedendo?”

“Jo – John, lascia che ti spieghi.”

Un rumore inconfondibile di passi si fece largo nel corridoio silenzioso che portava alla sala d’attesa quasi rimbombando.

“Oh…ma guarda chi abbiamo qui.”

“Mycroft!” Greg si voltò di scatto fulminandolo con lo sguardo ma il più grande degli Holmes continuò lapidario.

“ Non è il benvenuto qui, dottor Watson.”

“ Mycroft, ti prego.” Continuò l’ispettore.

“Capisco, lo hai avvisato tu Gregory, non è vero? Avrei dovuto aspettarmelo, eppure ti avevo espressamente ordinato di non farlo.”

“Mycroft, non sono uno dei tuoi tirapiedi, non ordini con me. E comunque John ha tutto il diritto di stare qui, lui..” Il suo compagno lo raggelò con quel suo sguardo quasi trasparente.

“Lui cosa, Gregory? Mio fratello non sarebbe su quel tavolo operatorio da così tante ore se il caro dottore non si fosse fatto prendere dalle sue crisi di identità sessuale, vero Watson?”

“Si può sapere di cosa diavolo stai parlando?”

“Ah…non lo sai? Dottor Watson, prego, a lei l’onore o..preferisce lo faccia io?” il tono di Mycroft era fermo, duro, glaciale, come il suo sguardo, il corpo rigido, completamente immobile.

“ John, che cosa sta succedendo?”

“ Ha ragione Mycroft, Greg. È tutta colpa mia.” Si sentiva impotente ed il senso di colpa lo stava logorando.

“Ieri, su quella scena del crimine, quando ho presentato Sherlock al dottor Smith, gli ho detto che era il mio collega, che non eravamo una coppia, che..non ero gay.” La voce incrinata dalle lacrime che ormai a stento riusciva a trattenere. “ eravamo d’accordo di non dire nulla di noi a nessuno.”scosse la testa “ne abbiamo parlato al nostro ritorno a Baker Street, sembrava tutto a posto, tutto sistemato, se solo…” diede un forte calcio alla sedia vuota al suo fianco facendola finire dall’altra parte della piccola stanza.

“Gli ho scritto un messaggio, gli ho ricordato che lo amavo, che non lo pensavo davvero, io..io.. Cristo Santo.”

Greg si avvicinò all’amico cercando di dargli tutto il sostegno che poteva e di cui John aveva disperatamente bisogno. 

“ Un po’ troppo comodo, non crede dottore? Evidentemente il suo messaggio è arrivato tardi..”

“Myc! Ora basta!”

“Oh no, Gregory, ho appena iniziato! Non ho passato tutta la mia vita cercando di proteggere mio fratello, prima dai bulli che lo vessavano a scuola poi cercando di non farlo morire per overdose, per perderlo ora, così, su quel tavolo. Tu dovresti saperlo più di tutti, sai quante volte mi sono mosso nell’ombra per tenerlo al sicuro. Poi arriva questo essere insignificante ed ordinario, con il suo bisogno incessante di adrenalina ma con il coraggio di un lombrico ed adesso mio fratello è in quella sala operatoria in pericolo di vita. Dottore, se mio fratello non dovesse farcela la riterrò l’unico responsabile e le assicuro che non passerà giorno nella sua miserabile vita in cui non desidererà essere morto in Afghanistan.”

Non appena ebbe finito la porta che conduceva al comparto operatorio si aprì, un dottore si avvicinò al governo inglese.

“Signor Holmes, abbiamo fatto del nostro meglio, l’operazione è andata bene. Tuttavia suo fratello ha perso molto sangue, le ferite all’addome erano infette, quando lo abbiamo risvegliato dall’anestesia presentava febbre, nausea, tremori eccessivi, abbiamo quindi deciso di tenerlo in coma farmacologico per qualche giorno, per permettere al suo fisico di ristabilirsi al meglio senza sovraffaticarlo e per scongiurare possibili danni celebrali. Non è ancora fuori pericolo di vita, mi spiace. I prossimi giorni saranno decisivi. La terremo aggiornato su ogni sviluppo.”

“La ringrazio dottore. Solo un’ultima cosa, vorrei fosse chiaro sul fatto che siete autorizzati a condividere solo con il sottoscritto lo stato di salute di mio fratello e lei sarei estremamente grato se potesse fare in modo che il dottor Watson non si avvicini a lui se non in mia presenza. Pensa di poterlo gestire?”

“ I – io, sì, certo signor Holmes ma non crede che…” non riuscì nemmeno a finire la frase, gli occhi gelidi di Mycroft puntati nei propri.

“ Dottore, mi era sembrato di essere abbastanza chiaro, non è stato così? Se la facesse sentire meglio potrei mandare alcuni dei miei uomini a sorvegliare la stanza di mio fratello, così da evitarle eventuali noie.” Le labbra ridotte ad una linea sottile in una smorfia tirata.

“Non ce ne sarà bisogno signor Holmes.”non voleva qualche specie di agente del governo nel suo reparto, cercò John con lo sguardo ma decise di desistere per non allarmare ulteriormente l’uomo che aveva davanti, ma sapeva che avrebbe fatto tutto il possibile per permettere al suo amico e collega di far visita e stare vicino al suo coinquilino in un momento così difficile e delicato.

“Se questo è tutto, torno di là per predisporre il paziente nella propria stanza così che possa essere solo e seguito attentamente come da lei richiesto. Arrivederci signor Holmes.”

Squillò un telefono. “Ed ora che c’è?” disse Mycroft a denti stretti, quasi sibilando.

Una volta conclusa la conversazione si avvicinò a Greg. “Devo andare, ho una faccenda piuttosto urgente da risolvere a Westminster che purtroppo non posso né delegare né rimandare oltre. Hai sentito anche tu quello che ho detto prima Gregory, non è vero? Non voglio che gli si avvicini, ha già fatto troppi danni.” Una smorfia insofferente sul volto.

“Myc, ho sentito, ma stai sbagliando. Non è colpa di John e tu lo sai benissimo. Ok, avrà sbagliato ma sai cosa prova per tuo fratello, tu sei così intelligente ed acuto, non ti dovrebbe essere sfuggito.”

“Greg- ” lo zittì prendendolo per un braccio.

“ No Mycroft, Gregory un cazzo! Se John vorrà vedere e stare vicino a Sherlock non sarò certo io ad impedirglielo e, non aspettarmi a casa, ho molto lavoro arretrato a Scotland Yard.”

“Come preferisci.” Così dicendo si affrettò lungo il corridoio per andarsene.

“Dottor Watson, prego, dopo di lei.” Fece gesto con la mano destra.

“ Oh no Mycroft, non me ne andrò finché non vedrò Sherlock, scordatelo.” Scattò in piedi, le braccia rigide lungo i fianchi, entrambi i pugni serrati.

“ Forse non mi sono spiegato, se non esce ora, troverò il modo di farla allontanare, quindi, come dicevo, dopo di lei.”

Cercò di riflettere velocemente, mettersi apertamente contro il governo inglese in quel momento era una strategia suicida, avrebbe avuto più chances assecondandolo, cercando di tornare in ospedale in un secondo momento, magari con l’aiuto dei suoi colleghi e di Greg.

“Ok, ok, verrò. Ma sei uno stronzo Mycroft.”

Uscirono senza più dire una parola e senza nemmeno guardarsi in faccia, non gli era sfuggito come il maggiore degli Holmes avesse ricominciato a rivolgersi a lui dandogli del lei, doveva essere su tutte le furie nonostante l’apparente immobilità. Ricordò perfettamente che, già dopo qualche giorno dal suo trasferimento a Baker Street aveva iniziato a chiamarlo per nome considerandolo quasi come uno di famiglia e non aveva più smesso fino ad allora.

“Fanculo!” urlò appena voltato l’angolo della strada. Decise di fare il giro dell’isolato per schiarirsi le idee e per essere certo che Mycroft  se ne fosse davvero andato prima di riprovare ad entrare per vedere Sherlock, il suo Sherlock. Stava piangendo, le vie intorno all’ospedale semi deserte a quell’ora, nessuno avrebbe fato caso a lui, al suo viso rigato dalle lacrime, non riuscì nemmeno a trattenere i singhiozzi. A parte i pochi lampioni che illuminavano fiochi le strade intorno al Bart’s Londra era terribilmente buia quella notte, la luna e le stelle completamente coperte dalle nubi nere che minacciavano un altro imminente temporale. Il meteo sembrava leggere nei pensieri di John in tumulto e cercava di adeguarsi ad essi.

Sherlock sarebbe potuto morire, poteva ancora morire, non era ancora fuori pericolo e la colpa, come gli aveva ricordato Mycroft era solo la sua.

“Dio ti prego, non devi morire, ti prego, non puoi, io ti amo, ti amo così tanto, mi.. mi dispiace amore mio.”si ritrovò a bisbigliare tra un singhiozzo e l’altro.

Si ritrovò così di nuovo davanti all’ingresso dell’edificio, si asciugò le lacrime dalle guance e dagli occhi. Li sentiva pesanti e gonfi, bruciavano come il sale, sicuramente erano rossi come il fuoco dell’inferno ma non gli importava. Affrettò il passo verso gli ascensori e quando uno di questi si aprì spinse il bottone del sesto piano, le iridi spalancate a contemplare il soffitto in stato quasi catatonico, non percepiva nulla intorno a sé, si sentiva fluttuare nel silenzio assordante quasi fosse stato inghiottito dal vuoto. Il rumore di uno scampanellio lo riportò alla realtà annunciando il suo arrivo al piano desiderato. Non appena si aprirono le porte si trovò davanti il viso familiare e preoccupato di Greg, si perse quel qualche istante nei suoi comprensivi occhi nocciola mentre le mani dell’amico gli stringevano le spalle per infondergli forza e coraggio.

“ John, andrà tutto bene. Noi abbiamo preso quel bastardo che gli ha fatto questo e ti assicuro che la pagherà molto cara per quello che ha fatto. Andrà sicuramente in qualche prigione del governo, Mycroft se ne sta già occupando, non farà mai più del male a nessuno, non uscirà mai più di là, sarà come scomparso.”

“Greg, Sherlock potrebbe ancora morire e..e l’ultima cosa che ha pensato prima che lo ferissero era che io non lo amassi, che a me non importasse, capisci? Non può morire, Greg. Non può. È colpa mia, mia, solo mia. Deve sapere quanto ci tengo, tutti devono saperlo ed io sono stato solo un codardo, un vigliacco. Mycroft ha ragione, sono un uomo ordinario, mediocre, nemmeno me lo merito l’amore di un essere così straordinario come Sherlock. E invece? Lui mi ama, capisci? Ama me ed io..io sono uno stupido idiota che adesso potrebbe averlo perso per sempre.”

“Smettila, John. Ora calmati, l’operazione è andata bene, lui si riprenderà, sai bene quanto è testardo.”scrollò l’amico per cercare di calmarlo e faro ritornare in sé. “ Ora muoviti, va da lui, indipendentemente da tutto il casino che è successo ha bisogno di te, di sentirti vicino.”

“Ma, Mycroft?”

“ Da quando ti preoccupi di fare quello che lui ti ordina, John? Hai sempre fatto di testa tua fin dal vostro primo incontro quando ti propose di pagarti per tenere d’occhio il fratello e tu già allora facesti come volevi. Non inizierai a preoccupartene adesso, vero? Ti assicuro che è solo preoccupato come te, abbia ma non morde. Fidati di me. Ora vai, io devo tornare per forza a Scotland Yard.”

“Grazie, Greg.” Nel dirlo spinse la porta che portava nel reparto dov’era tenuto Sherlock.

Vide Swan, il chirurgo che aveva parlato con il più vecchio degli Holmes dopo l’intervento.

“Sebastian, come sta?”

“John, ciao. Sai che non posso parlartene, mi metterei in un sacco di guai.”

“ Sebastian, ti prego.”la voce incrinata dal groppo che aveva in gola, l’incredulità e la disperazione che continuavano a farsi strada dentro di lui. Rialzò lo sguardo per incontrare quello del collega che si stava addolcendo in un’espressione amichevole ed empatica.

“ Tuttavia, se tu ti dirigessi senza essere visto nella camera numero 16, dove abbiamo provveduto a sistemare il signor Holmes, e decidessi di tua iniziativa di controllare le sue cartelle mediche, allora…”

Lo guardò colmo di gratitudine e si affrettò ad azzerare la distanza che lo separava da Sherlock con il cuore in tumulto, sopraffatto dalla paura e da un senso di ansia costante.

Entrò nella stanza e si richiuse la porta alle spalle. Era bianca, spoglia, asettica, si sentì percorrere da un brivido, un ambiente freddo ed inospitale e proprio al centro c’era il suo letto. Si avvicinò piano cercando di non far rumore ben sapendo che l’altro non l’avrebbe sentito comunque. Quando riuscì a vederlo da vicino gli si mozzò il fiato, sentì il suono di un inconfondibile crack provenire dal suo cuore accompagnato da una forte sensazione di dolore, nemmeno quello che aveva provato in passato alla spalla era lontanamente paragonabile a quello che stava sentendo adesso. Una lacrima abbandonò silenziosa le sue profonde iridi blu percorrendo veloce i suoi lineamenti in una linea infuocata, scivolando via dal suo mento verso il pavimento.

Al lato destro del letto una serie di monitor scandivano precisi ogni parametro vitale, battito cardiaco, pressione sanguigna, saturazione, apporto di ossigeno indotto meccanicamente e il relativo flusso.

Una serie infinita di fili collegavano le apparecchiature al corpo immobile del suo compagno, un tubo endotracheale in gola; sul lato sinistro del letto infine il macchinario per l’infusione dei medicinali per via endovenosa.

Riconobbe la siringa del farmaco per tenere Sherlock in stato di coma controllato, quella per bilanciare i suoi liquidi e quelle per il trattamento antibiotico per debellare l’infezione in corso. In alto una sacca di sangue.

Il silenzio nella stanza era surreale, intervallato solo dai bip dei monitor e dal rumore della pompa che permetteva a Sherlock di respirare meccanicamente. C’era già passato quando morì sua madre tanti anni prima.

 Non augurava a nessuno tutto quel dolore, quell’ansia e quel senso di impotenza che pervade ogni fibra del tuo essere quando l’unica cosa che puoi fare è stare fermo ad aspettare per quello che sembra un tempo infinito, con le orecchie tese e vigili ad ogni minimo cambio di rumore, quando ogni bip più lungo del normale ti spezza il cuore e la paura riprende il soppravvento inghiottendoti.

Cercò di scacciare quei pensieri dalla sua mente rimandandoli nell’angolo buio dove li aveva sepolti dopo la morte di sua madre e si impose di ritrovare la sua lucidità di medico e soldato.

Visionò le cartelle cliniche ai piedi del letto, l’operazione era stata lunga e difficoltosa, aveva perso molto sangue a causa delle ferite e del suo ritrovamento tardivo, si erano infettate per quello ma nessuna aveva fortunatamente danneggiato organi vitali. Ora dovevano solo aspettare.

Prese la sedia che si trovava in fondo alla stanza appoggiata alla parete e la portò con mani tremanti a fianco del letto dove giaceva Sherlock, troppo magro, troppo pallido, troppo immobile, troppo indifeso.

Si sedette e stando attento a non spostare nessun filo prese la mano del suo compagno tra le sue, così fredda al confronto, rabbrividì, la strinse leggermente più forte iniziando ad accarezzarla per poterla scaldare.

“Sherlock, sono qui, sono John, ti prego devi farcela, hai capito? Sono un perfetto idiota, io non posso perderti, mi senti? Non ce la farei, non potrei mai andare avanti da solo. Quando sono tornato ferito dall’Afghanistan la mia vita non aveva più senso né valore, mi trascinavo stancamente avanti, sopravvivendo ma non era vita, in ogni direzione io guardassi venivo sopraffatto dal grigiore. Poi sei arrivato tu, hai spazzato via tutto quel fumo e hai ridato senso alla mia esistenza, sono tornati a brillare i colori: i verdi, i rossi, i gialli e.. gli azzurri, soprattutto gli azzurri, quelli che mi ricordano i tuoi bellissimi occhi. Tu mi hai salvato la vita Sherlock Holmes, tu mi hai ridato un posto nel mondo ed io ho rovinato tutto per le mie stupide paure e tu ora sei qui in questo letto d’ospedale.” Le lacrime ormai correvano come fiumi in piena sul suo viso, il respiro e la voce rotti, travolti da tutte quelle emozioni.

“ Ti prego, Sherlock. Per me. Sono qui, non ti lascerò più solo, non ti farò mai più sentire solo, non sarò più un vigliacco.” Si spostò in avanti e gli diede un leggero bacio sulla fronte, mettendoci tutto l’amore di cui era capace, sperando che l’altro lo percepisse anche nel suo stato di incoscienza, poi distrutto appoggiò la sua fronte sul letto vicino alla mano del suo compagno senza mai lasciarla e si addormentò.

Il sonno fu agitato a causa degli incubi, scenari terribili in cui Sherlock non si sarebbe più svegliato, non si sarebbe mai ripreso completamente. Si svegliò di soprassalto con il fiato corto, urlando per la disperazione quando, ancor prima di mettere a fuoco la figura del suo compagno ancora immobile ma vivo, si sentì toccare la spalla sinistra. Si voltò nel panico pensando potesse essere Mycroft ma si calmò quando scorse il viso preoccupato di Greg alle sue spalle.

“ John, tranquillo, sono io. Ci sono novità?”

“ No,nessuna, dobbiamo solo aspettare mentre io..io vorrei uccidere a mani nude chi lo ha ridotto così.”

“Per quello non preoccuparti, l’omicida è stato trasferito in una struttura di massima sicurezza che solitamente il governo riserva ai sospettati di terrorismo, una sorta di Guantanamo da quanto ho capito, non se la passerà bene per molto molto tempo.” Gli diete una pacca sulla spalla poi abbassò gli occhi sul pavimento.

“Non sono venuto solo per aggiornarti sugli sviluppi del caso, devi andare, John. Mycroft mi ha appena chiamato, sta uscendo da Westminster e sta venendo qui. So che si sta comportando da perfetto stronzo. Tu hai tutto il diritto di rimanere qui vicino a Sherlock, perché lui è qui che ti vorrebbe, al suo fianco, ma Myc non vuole sentire ragioni. Sto facendo tutto quello che posso per farlo ragionare ma per ora è meglio che tu non ti faccia trovare qui al suo arrivo.”

“Ma, Greg, io..”

“ Vai, John. Ti prego, ti avviserò appena se ne andrà così che tu possa tornare ma ora, va.”

“Gr- Grazie.” Diede un ultimo bacio sulla fronte al suo compagno  e si diresse agli ascensori. Premette il tasto per chiamarne uno quando si accorse che quello a destra stava arrivando al piano, corse col cuore in gola  a nascondersi dietro la porta tagliafuoco che portava alle scale, si assicurò che il governo inglese non fosse più un problema, uscì dal suo nascondiglio e tornò agli ascensori prendendone uno e dirigendosi fuori dal Bart’s.

Sapeva che sarebbe rimasto dal fratello almeno un paio d’ore così ne approfittò per tornare a Baker Street per farsi una doccia, mettersi dei vestiti puliti e mangiare un boccone veloce priva di tornare da Sherlock.

Venne svegliato dal trillo del suo telefono, doveva essersi addormentato appena toccata la poltrona in attesa di notizie da Greg.

“ John, sono io. Mycroft è stato qui tutto il giorno, è appena andato via, aveva un incontro inderogabile a Downing Street, probabilmente  sarà impegnato tutta la notte, ti aspetto qui poi andrò a casa cercando di riposare qualche ora.

“Grazie amico, arrivo subito, ci vediamo lì tra qualche minuto.”

Uscì dal 221B  di corsa chiamando un taxi al volo, non voleva essere in nessun altro posto che non fosse vicino a Sherlock.

Quando arrivò nella stanza abbracciò calorosamente il DI, aveva il viso distrutto, doveva essere rimasto lì tutto il giorno per non lasciare Mycroft da solo con  i propri pensieri.

Odiava come lo stesse trattando ma capiva la paura che provava, entrambi amavano Sherlock immensamente, sebbene il governo inglese tentava di nascondere i suoi sentimenti il più possibile.

“Grazie, Greg. Grazie davvero. Mi spiace solo che tu sia stato preso in mezzo in tutta questa brutta situazione.” Si staccò leggermente dall’abbraccio e lo guardò negli occhi.

“Sì, è un bel casino. Ma non preoccuparti per me John, sono in grado di gestire Mycroft, prima o poi lo convincerò del fatto che con te sta sbagliando. Avviso Donovan che stanotte dovranno cavarsela da soli, ho bisogno di una doccia e di una buona dormita, a domani.”

“A domani. Cerca di riposare.”

Si sedette pensieroso accanto al letto del suo compagno e riprese la sua mano tra le sue, ancora troppo immobile e fredda, sentì il suo cuore spezzarsi di nuovo. Fuori i lampioni illuminavano Londra in una luce sinistra dalle grandi vetrate del Bart’s. Sarebbe rimasto al suo fianco tutta la notte, l’infermiera che sostava nella saletta a fianco e veniva a controllare i parametri e le medicine di Sherlock almeno ogni 30 minuti, aveva provato più volte a dirgli di andare almeno a mangiare qualcosa ma non si sarebbe allontanato da lì finché non fosse  stato costretto. Al suo ennesimo rifiuto, la ragazza si ripresentò qualche minuto più tardi con un caffè fumante, una bibita, una bottiglietta d’acqua ed un paio di panini.

“ Tenga, Dottor Watson. Davvero la capisco ma deve mangiare. Ho pensato di portarle questi, spero possano piacerle. La prego mangi qualcosa o saremo costretti a  ricoverare anche lei se si ostina così.” 

“Grazie Rachel, grazie davvero. Vanno benissimo.” Senza aggiungere altro sorseggiò il caffè bollente addentando il sandwich al prosciutto che glie era appena stato offerto.

Nessun collega che si susseguì nel controllare lo stato di salute di Sherlock lo rese partecipe di eventuali sviluppi costringendolo a leggere ogni minima informazione sulla cartella ai piedi del letto, scosse la testa ritrovandosi a maledire  tra i denti la presa di posizione di Mycroft nei suoi confronti. Si  accorse di essersi addormentato dopo lo spuntino quando sentì la porta della camera alle sue spalle aprirsi. Trasalì, si voltò di scatto ed incrociò l’alta ed algida figura del più grande dei fratelli Holmes.

Non fece nemmeno in tempo a reagire o dire nulla che Mycroft lo attaccò.

“ Mi era sembrato di essere stato piuttosto chiaro Dottor Watson sull’argomento, o sbaglio? Lei non dovrebbe trovarsi qui. Devo aver sottovalutato il rapporto di amicizia e fiducia che la lega ai suoi colleghi. Evidentemente loro tengono talmente tanto a lei da sottovalutare le ripercussioni che questo comportamento avrà su di loro.” Fece roteare compiaciuto  tra le dita il manico del suo ombrello.

“ Piantala, Mycroft. Loro non c’entrano, continua a prendertela con me.” Lasciò l amano di Sherlock per la seconda volta in quella giornata, spostò la sedia di lato e si mise in piedi davanti al suo accusatore, le spalle rigide, la schiena dritta, la postura da Capitano che gli era rimasta dopo così tanti anni a servire il suo paese. Era sempre riuscito ad affrontare il governo inglese piuttosto bene, ma ora con Sherlock in quelle condizioni non era certo ce l’avrebbe fatta, avrebbero dovuto fare fronte comune e non scannarsi dai lati opposti del campo di battaglia.

“Dottore, non è nella posizione di dettare nessuna condizione. Basterebbe così poco per me per farla allontanare da qui e non farla mai più tornare.” Un sorriso sgembro sul viso, amava il potere che la sua posizione poteva dargli.

“ Cristo santo Mycroft, sai benissimo che ho tutto il diritto di rimanere qui, io..” Si interruppe.

“ Io cosa? Avanti caro Dottore, mi dica, non sia timido.”

“ Lo sai cosa, sai quello che provo, quello che mi lega a tuo fratello. Sono certo non ti sia sfuggito, ti vanti sempre di essere molto intelligente di lui.”

“Oh, ma certo caro Watson. Ma sa qual è il punto di tutta la questione? È quasi divertente, sa? Il punto è, che non importa che io lo sappia, ma che non lo sappia mio fratello, perché glielo ripeto ancora una volta: è colpa della sua codardia se Sherlock si trova lì in quelle condizioni.” Indicò il  letto davanti a lui con la punta tesa del suo ombrello.

“ Se lei è in grado di esternare i suoi sentimenti solo tra le mura sicure di Baker Street per poi rinnegarli ogni volta che esce da lì, mio fratello non ne ha bisogno. Ha bisogno di una persona accanto che sia orgogliosa di lui e del loro rapporto non che lo faccia sentire insicuro ed inadeguato. Lo sa che non sta reagendo alle terapie come dovrebbe?”

“ Cosa stai cercando di dirmi Mycrof?” la voce rotta dai singhiozzi.

“ Sto dicendo che mio fratello non sta combattendo, non lo fa perché pensa che la persona che ama non lo ricambi allo  stesso modo. Gli ho sempre detto che affezionarsi non è un vantaggio..ed ora ecco il risultato.” Era molto provato nonostante cercasse di nasconderlo, anche Mycroft Holmes aveva un cuore, e quel cuore ora sanguinava tanto quanto quello di John.

“Cazzo, non può essere questo il motivo, non può.” Scosse la testa prendendola tra entrambe le mani tremanti piangendo.

“  Sherl – Sherlock sa quanto io lo ami, glielo avevo ripetuto anche quel giorno quando eravamo tornati a casa, sapeva che non mentivo, non può davvero pensare che..”

“ Eppure dottore, quel ^ tanto cosa t’importa?^ dovrebbe dimostrare in maniera lampante lo stato d’animo di mio fratello qualche momento prima di essere ferito in maniera così grave.”

“Dio, Mycroft. Gli ho risposto, gli ho detto che lo amavo, che lo stavo aspettando a casa, non può,non può averlo pensato davvero. Fanculo.”

Si ritrovò sul pavimento, ansimante, il cuore che batteva troppo forte, schiacciato da quel confronto, dal senso di colpa che non lo abbandonava mai. Il fantasma di se stesso, rannicchiato lì sul marmo freddo mentre veniva scosso dai brividi, il tremore prese il controllo su tutto il suo corpo, gli occhi brucianti persi in uno sguardo vuoto.

“My – Mycroft, se.. se.. n – non dovesse farcela..” fece una breve pausa “ Non dovrai più preoccuparti di farmi rimpiangere di essere tornato dall’Afghanistan, perché se… se tuo fratello non dovesse farcela…lo seguirò. Non potrei mai andare avanti senza di lui, l’avrei fatta finita molto tempo fa se Sherlock non fosse entrato nella mia vita salvandomi,non resterò qui se lui non sarà al mio fianco, non ora che lo amo così tanto.”

Quell’ immagine davanti ai suoi occhi e quella confessione scossero il governo inglese nel profondo, nonostante fosse ancora convinto che John fosse il responsabile delle condizioni di suo fratello, dovette ammettere a se stesso che era vero, John amava Sherlock tanto quando il consulente amava il dottore.

Si avvicinò, gli tese una mano per aiutarlo ad alzarsi e, anche se non era per nulla da lui, gliela tenne stretta qualche minuto in più del dovuto, come a dargli un po’ della forza di cui John aveva così disperatamente bisogno.

Convenne con se stesso di aver forse esagerato nel modo in cui si era comportato e seppellì le ostilità tra loro con un semplice “Puoi restare quanto vuoi, John. A mio fratello farebbe piacere sentirti vicino.”

“Grazie.” Si riavvicinò al letto per riprendere la mano di Sherlock tra le sue.

“ Darò disposizioni che tu venga aggiornato costantemente sulle sue condizioni.”

Posò una leggera carezza sulla guancia del fratello poi uscì dalla stanza.

Da quella sorta di chiarimento passarono quasi una decina di giorni, durante le quali John non si era mai allontanato dal suo compagno se non per il tempo necessario a tornare al 221B per una doccia veloce e qualche ora di sonno.

Sherlock migliorava, i medici non ritennero più necessario proseguire con il coma farmacologico, l’infezione completamente regredita ed i punti delle ferite in buone condizioni, i parametri tornati quasi alla norma.

Iniziarono a ridurre i farmaci per permetterne il graduale risveglio e, dati i buoni scambi respiratori sostituirono il tubo endotracheale con una mascherina per l’ossigeno, i suoi colleghi lo avvisarono che quelli nella siringa erano gli ultimi cc di barbiturici e che quindi ogni momento, da allora, era buono per il suo risveglio.

John non lasciò più la stanza di Sherlock dopo la notizia, non vedeva l’ora di rivedere gli occhi che tanto amava. Erano passate diverse ore,il suo compagno ancora incosciente, cercò di rimanere il più tranquillo possibile, sapeva che ogni paziente aveva una reazione diversa alla sospensione dei farmaci, dipendeva da quanto tempo questi gli fossero stati somministrati, in che dosi e, non era da sottovalutare la risposta del paziente stesso alle cure.

Erano da poco passate le 17.00, Mycroft era appena uscito per tornare a Westminster dopo la sua visita al fratello, John era tornato vicino al letto di Sherlock per prendergli la mano. Dopo qualche minuto se la sentì stringere debolmente, si avvicinò allora il più possibile al viso del suo coinquilino che, finalmente sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre e aprì leggermente gli occhi.

Due piccole fessure tremanti che avrebbero dovuto riabituarsi alla luce.  John gli sorrise e gli mise una mano sulla fronte per proteggere quelle bellissime iridi acquamarina dal fastidio che gli provocavano i neon. Il cuore in tumulto, era così felice di potersi rispecchiare ancora in quelle profondità quasi trasparenti, qualche lacrima di gioia, silenziosa, scese sul suo viso.

“ Sherlock, amore. Grazie a Dio. Finalmente ti sei svegliato, eravamo..ero così terribilmente preoccupato. Mi senti?” si chinò ulteriormente per dargli un bacio sulla fronte ma l’altro si scostò cercando di togliersi la maschera dell’ossigeno.

“Aspetta, ti aiuto, che succede? Ti senti male?”Spostò la mascherina di lato facendo comunque in modo che l’ossigeno fosse diretto il più possibile verso le narici.

Sherlock cercò di parlare ma quel dannato tubo, tenuto per tutto quel tempo aveva irritato le sue corde vocali e dalla sua bocca uscivano solo bassi lamenti per lo più incomprensibili.

Si innervosì non riuscendo nemmeno ad esprimere quello che voleva, odiava che il suo trasporto non reagisse ai suoi comandi come lui voleva.

“ Stai tranquillo, è normale, non arrabbiarti, con calma, riprova lentamente senza sforzare.”

Cercò di ascoltare quel consiglio e riprovò di nuovo, la voce ridotta ad un sussurro roco.

“N- non farlo…so… che non ti importa….ti..faccio…pena…non hai risposto..perchè ..John??” riuscire a pronunciare tutte quelle parole gli costò un enorme fatica sia fisica che mentale.

Quelle poche parole gli spezzarono di nuovo il cuore, cercò di non pensarci e gli rimise l’ossigeno.

“ Non sforzarti, Sherlock. Ti sei appena svegliato, sei stato in coma farmacologico per 11 giorni e, non è vero che non m’importa. Ti amo. È da quando sei qui che non ti lascio solo e, guarda..” Gli avvicinò il telefono al viso “ Ti ho risposto, certo che ti avevo risposto, io ti amo Sherlock, ti amo tantissimo.”

“ Ma..ma ti vergogni di me, di noi due insieme..perché io..non sono una donna ma..un uomo.” Anche con la mascherina e la voce appena udibile John riuscì a capirlo e gli si strinse il cuore, davvero il suo compagno pensava che a lui non importasse, che non lo amasse.

“No, non è vero, lo sai benissimo.”  
“ John…ti prego.”

Un lungo minuto di silenzio pesò in quella stanza, in quegli ultimi giorni dal ferimento di Sherlock, John aveva avuto molto tempo per riflettere sulla loro relazione e la brutta situazione che li aveva portati fino a lì.

“Sherlock, ti chiedo perdono. Forse in parta hai ragione, ma fammi spiegare..” non sentendo nessuna risposta, prese coraggio e continuò “ Io ti amo, Sherlock. Con tutto me stesso, di questo non devi dubitarne mai, nemmeno se mi sono comportato come un vero idiota. Ma è vero, avevo paura del giudizio della gente, ne avevo paura perché, nonostante io sia un uomo adulto, ricordo ancora quanto è successo ad Harriet, quanto abbia sofferto per le meschinità delle persone, quanto mio padre la odiasse per non essere “normale” secondo i suoi standard. Mi diceva sempre ^ meno male che ho te, John. Tu sei normale, a te piacciono le donne, com’è naturale che sia non come il mostro di tua sorella, lei è un abominio ma tu, tu sei il mio orgoglio, sono così fiero di te.^ Sono stato un codardo amore mio, potrai mai perdonarmi?” le lacrime presero a scorrere sempre più copiose.

“ Per – perché dici avevo paura?”

“Perché non ne ho più, non ho più paura, Sherlock. Perché ti ho visto immobile in questo letto per tutti questi giorni per colpa mia, perché ho vissuto nel terrore di non rivedere più quei bellissimi occhi acquamarina in cui amo così tanto perdermi, di non poter più sentire le tue mani stringermi ancora, di non sentire la tua voce chiamare ancora il mio nome, come se fosse il nome più importante dell’universo, la paura di non sentire più le tue labbra morbide appoggiarsi sulle mie. Perché se non fossi tornato da me…ti avrei raggiunto in qualunque posto tu fossi andato.”

“ J- John, vai via. Ti prego.” Alcune lacrime scivolarono sulle sue guance.

“ M – ma Sherlock. Io, io non vado da nessuna parte, il mio posto è qui, con te.” Sentì il suo compagno ritratte la mano da sotto la sua, lo sguardo implorante “ Ti prego, lasciami solo, non ti voglio qui, per favore.”

Il dottore si sentì gelare il sangue nelle vene, mentre lo vegliava durante il coma viveva nel terrore di perderlo ma ora che si era svegliato, dopo quelle parole, credeva di poterlo perdere in un modo forse ancora peggiore, Sherlock avrebbe continuato la sua vita cancellandolo, come se non ne avesse mai fatto parte e lui avrebbe dovuto convivere con questa scelta, non era sicuro ce l’avrebbe fatta, non rimanendo a Londra, comunque.

Abbassò lo sguardo è uscì dalla stanza, non avrebbe voluto ma lo sguardo di Sherlock era come una pugnalata al cuore, non gli avrebbe negato quella richiesta nonostante lo facesse sentire così male.

Sì diresse verso la macchinetta per prendere un caffè forte e nero, gli sembrò di percorrere l’ultimo miglio di un condannato a morte invece che un semplice corridoio del Bart’s. Durante quel tragitto inviò un messaggio a Greg ed uno a Mycroft per avvisarli che Sherlock si era svegliato.

Quando Greg arrivò qualche ora dopo in ospedale ed entrò nella stanza di Sherlock, John non c’era. Forse era  andato a Baker Street per una doccia anche se gli sembrò strano, John non avrebbe lasciato solo il suo consulente investigativo ora che si era svegliato, doveva essere successo qualcosa, pensò.

“ Sherlock, come stai? Sono felice di rivederti sveglio. Abbiamo preso chi ti ha fatto questo, non torcerà più un capello a nessuno, tuo fratello ha fatto in modo che venisse spedito in una prigione del governo.”

“Sono contento, George. Come avete fatto in centrale senza di me.” Parlava piano, appena un sussurro, gli richiedeva un enorme sforzo.

Greg abbozzò un sorriso “ Sembra tu ti stia riprendendo bene, vero? Continui a sbagliare il mio nome, dev’essere davvero un buon segno.  Ce la siamo cavata, genio. Per fortuna i criminali più intelligenti sembra siano stati clementi con noi povere menti inferiori di Scotland Yard, forse aspettano il tuo ritorno.” Rise di gusto, quella risata così spontanea fece venire voglia di ridere anche a Sherlock sebbene ridere gli risultasse piuttosto faticoso oltreché tremendamente doloroso.

“ A proposito, dov’è John? Mi ha avvisato che ti eri svegliato, credevo fosse qui, non si è praticamente quasi mai allontanato da questa stanza se non per farsi una doccia e poi tornare subito dopo.”

“L’ho mandato..via.”

“ Tu, cosa? E perché avresti dovuto?”

“ Devo riflettere.”

“ Per l’amor del cielo, Sherlock. Non dire stronzate! Su cosa dovresti riflettere? John è sempre stato qui in questi dieci giorni, non è andato al lavoro, credo quasi non mangiasse nemmeno pur di essere qui. Ha passato giorni a discutere con quel testone di tuo fratello che non voleva che ti stesse accanto ritenendolo responsabile di quello che ti è successo. Non ha ceduto, l’ho visto sull’orlo dell’esaurimento nervoso, Sherlock. Si sentita in colpa, credeva davvero potesse essere colpa sua per quello che era successo con Smith. Lui ti ama, forse ancora di più di quanto non ami se stesso, e..sì, ha commesso un errore ma sai una cosa? Io credo si meriti una seconda possibilità sai? Tu no? ”

“ Ma..”fece per ribattere ma venne prontamente interrotto.

“ Nessun MA, Sherlock. Cos’è? Vuoi fargliela pagare? Tenere un punto? Insegnarli una lezione? Mi hai fatto soffrire ed io ora faccio soffrire te? L’ha imparata la lezione, credimi, più di quanto tu forse non ti renda conto. Rischiare davvero di perdere la persona che ami ti fa cambiare prospettiva su tante cose, sai? Tu lo ami? Perché se la tua risposta è sì, allora chiediti se vale la pena perdere tutto per nulla quando invece potresti essere finalmente felice.” Non gli rispose, si limitò a chiudere gli occhi, non voleva parlarne.

“Riflettici, ok? Torno domani, forse tuo fratello passerà più tardi.” Il consulente lo salutò con un lieve gesto del capo.

John sempre più pensieroso, fece il giro dell’isolato a piedi almeno un paio di volte cercando di schiarirsi la mente, cercando di tornare a respirare in seguito alle parole che gli aveva rivolto il suo compagno, poi tornò di sopra in ospedale, non sarebbe entrato in quella stanza se l’altro non lo avesse voluto ma non sarebbe stato lontano se avesse avuto bisogno di lui.

Quando arrivò al piano vide Ellys, un’infermiera del reparto, uscire dalla sua camera, la fermò con un cenno della mano.

“ Come sta? ”

“ Buonasera, Dottor Watson. I parametri sono molto buoni, la febbre è andata via, anche la respirazione è nettamente migliorata e il cuore sembra in buone condizioni nonostante il coma indotto ed i farmaci somministrati. Ora sta dormendo, credo lo farà fino a domattina. È stato troppo sveglio nelle ultime ore, è faticoso nelle sue condizioni e comunque ha ancora i barbiturici in circolo per cui è del tutto normale che sia crollato. Se non le serve altro, dovrei andare dagli altri pazienti.”  
“ No, grazie Ellys, arrivederci.” Lei lo salutò con un gesto della mano mentre si allontanava lungo il corridoio.

Decise che non sarebbe entrato, Sherlock lo aveva implorato di andarsene, lui glielo aveva promesso, non si sarebbe allontanato ma non voleva lo trovasse lì se si fosse svegliato, non voleva sottoporlo a nessun tipo di pressione, così si sistemò in una delle sedie del corridoio cercando di dormire, gli sarebbe stato vicino più che poteva senza essere visto.

Passò lì tutta la notte, raggomitolato su quella gelida sedia di metallo consapevole che la sua schiena e la sua spalla gli avrebbero presto presentato il conto.

“ Cosa sta facendo?”

“ Signor Holmes, buongiorno, mi spiace averla svegliata. Sono Ellys, l’infermiera.  Sto cambiando la sua flebo vuota e registrando i suoi parametri nella cartella clinica.”

“ Capisco, solo faccia in fretta.”

“ Ho quasi finito, la sua voce è migliorata ma cerchi di non sforzarla troppo. Comunque me ne vado subito e la lascio riposare, le serve qualcosa prima che me ne vada?”

“ Vorrei avere il mio telefono, è sul quel tavolo ma con tutti questi tubi..dannazione.” Il non poter avere il controllo sul suo corpo ed il doversene stare in quel letto fermo lo faceva infuriare.

“ Vuole  che le chiami qualcuno?”

Sherlock alzò un sopracciglio, lo sguardo perplesso, visibilmente irritato.

“ Sono benissimo in grado di farlo da solo.” Cercando di essere il più sprezzante possibile nonostante la sua voce fosse ancora troppo debole per riuscirci in maniera soddisfacente. Sicuramente però era un ottimo segnale per la sua ripresa e guarigione.

“ Oh…ma io ne dubito, sa? In fondo è l’unico consulente investigativo al mondo, qualcosa vorrà pur dire. Il suo quoziente intellettivo è sicuramente superiore al mio..” disse divertita provocandolo. “Tuttavia” continuò “ vuole lo stesso il suo telefono. Dovrebbe sapere che non posso darglielo, interferisce con il corretto funzionamento delle apparecchiature. Pensavo che una cosa così ovvia e banale non potesse sfuggire al suo grande intelletto. Ah, oltre a quello con voce che possiede attualmente non la sentirebbe nessuno e non può piegare le braccia. Per cui sarei più che felice di aiutarla chiamando io, è anche il mio lavoro.” Si morse il labbro, non avrebbe dovuto essere così indisponente, se il maggiore degli Holmes ne fosse venuto a conoscenza probabilmente avrebbe perso il lavoro ma non intendeva fargliela passare liscia. Era amica di John, lo stimava come persona e come medico e vederlo ridotto in quello stato, nel corridoio su quella sedia, per colpa dei capricci di questo ragazzo troppo cresciuto non le andava giù.

“ No, certo che non mi era sfuggito. Solo..ho davvero bisogno di fare quella telefonata.”

“ Allora mi dica chi devo chiamare e quale messaggio devo recapitare oppure sarà costretto ad aspettare che qualcuno venga per farle visita.”

“ Dannazione!” ringhiò basso a denti stretti “ E va bene, ha vinto lei. Chiami John, per favore. John Watson, gli dica solo di venire qui.”  
“ Oh, perfetto. Nessuno di noi due avrà bisogno del telefono allora.”

“  C – cosa vuol dire? “ ancora prima di finire la sua stessa frase un lampo balenò nei suoi occhi limpidi. No, non poteva essere, eppure…

La voce dell’infermiera interruppe il suo flusso di pensieri e il suo pericoloso divagare.

“ Sto dicendo che John è rimasto qui tutta la notte, nel corridoio. Dopo  che l’ispettore Lestrade se ne è andato, il dottor Watson è arrivato in reparto chiedendomi quali fossero le sue condizioni poi si è messo a sedere nella sedia là fuori davanti alla sua stanza e non si è più spostato, non ha voluto sentire ragioni. Tiene molto a lei, anche quando suo fratello gli ha letteralmente proibito di vederla e a noi di tenerlo informato sulla sua salute, non ha rinunciato nonostante le minacce ricevute e conscio delle conseguenze che avrebbe dovuto affrontare. Vado a dirgli che lo sta cercando…ne sarà contento.”

“G – grazie.” Fu tutto quello che riuscì a dirle mentre lei usciva dalla stanza.

John era rimasto, il suo John,  meraviglioso e sorprendente John, nonostante tutte le cattiverie che gli aveva vomitato contro, nonostante gli avesse ordinato di andarsene, non lo ha fatto, è rimasto, in disparte ma è rimasto, per lui, perché si preoccupa, perché lo ama, perché gli importa, perché non vuole si senta mai più solo, tutti questi pensieri si susseguirono talmente veloci nella sua testa tanto da fargli male.

John entrò dalla porta tenendo una mano sulla  spalla ferita massaggiandola, cercando di scacciare il senso di torpore dato dalla sua posizione sulla sedia, il passo incerto, la gola dolorosamente secca, si fermò a metà della stanza.

“ Ti prego, vieni a sederti vicino a me, John.”gli stessi occhi tristi e d imploranti che solo ieri gli avevano chiesto di andarsene.

Sentì il cuore perdere un battito mentre si avvicinava a quel letto quasi trattenendo il respiro, si sedette nella poltrona che, nelle ultime settimane era stata la sua casa.

“Ehi, hai bisogno di qualcosa?” cercò di mantenere il suo tono di voce più calmo e neutrale che poteva ma la voce uscì incerta, più di quanto avrebbe voluto. Abbassò lo sguardo verso il pavimento, incapace, in quel momento di sostenere quello dell’uomo che così tanto amava  e che forse avrebbe perso per sempre.

“ Sì, John.” Le parole faticavano ad uscire, non solo per colpa del suo trasposto, erano i sentimenti, era tutto sempre così complicato con i sentimenti per lui. Aveva ripensato alle parole di Greg, a quelle dell’infermiera ed era giunto alla conclusione che, anche se aveva dannatamente paura, anche se non si sentiva mai abbastanza per John, era con il dottore che voleva stare, per sempre, voleva essere finalmente felice, in fondo perfino quell’odioso arrogante di suo fratello sembrava esserci riuscito. Sarebbe stata la versione migliore di se stesso, ne valeva la pena per John, solo per John.

“Ho bisogno di..te, di …noi. Perché, ecco… sono quasi morto, John. Mi sono distratto per un fottuto attimo e stavo per perdere tutto, e tu..tu non avevi risposto e..”la voce rotta, le lacrime a rigargli il viso.

“ Sherlock, io..” le lacrime sfuggirono anche dai suoi profondi e tempestosi occhi blu.

“ Lasciami finire, ti prego.”

“Uhm.” Deglutì, il nodo che avvertiva all’altezza della gola rimase odiosamente al suo posto.

“  Ho rischiato di non vederti mai più, senza essere certo che tu tenessi davvero a noi, prima di incontrarti non mi sarebbe importato ma ora.. io non voglio più sentirmi così, John.”

“ Mi, mi dispiace così tanto Sherlock. Io ti amo, ti amo così tanto, sono stato così idiota, ti ho fatto così male, potrai mai perdonarmi? Sarò migliore, per te, per noi, perché sei la persona più importante della mia vita. Puoi?” Lo stava guardando, gli occhi incatenati a quelli acquamarina davanti a sé, sollevò la mano sinistra portandola sul viso del suo compagno cercando di asciugare dolcemente le lacrime che vi erano sopra.

“ Credo di sì, John. Sì. Non posso immaginare nessuno scenario possibile nella mia vita che non comprenda te al mio fianco, che non contempli noi come coppia. Il fatto è che.. ti amo anche io, John. Davvero molto.”

“ Non.. non me lo avevi mai detto, Sherlock. Me lo hai sempre dimostrato, in ogni modo possibile ma, è davvero bellissimo sentirlo dalla tua voce, per me.”

Si alzò cercando di abbracciarlo meglio che poteva per non staccare nessun filo e per non pesare sul suo corpo ancora dolorante e ferito, appoggiò la sua fronte su quella del compagno premendole insieme sussurrando un timido “ Posso?”

Un leggero annuire del capo sotto di lui gli diede coraggio, appoggiò le sue labbra su quelle di Sherlock, erano ancora ruvide per i tanti giorni con il respiratore, se ne era preso cura ogni giorno con le creme apposite per evitare potessero fargli male ma erano ancora screpolate. Attimo dopo attimo quel leggero sfiorarsi di labbra diventò sempre più profondo ed intenso, c’erano tutti gli scusami, i mi sei mancato, i non lo farò più, i non potrei più vivere senza di te, erano tutti lì, in quel bacio che nessuno dei due volava interrompere, aprirono gli occhi e si guardarono senza staccarsi, i loro sguardi raccontavano lo stesso amore, le stesse paure e le stesse speranze perché, nonostante tutto erano l’uno la casa dell’altro, lo erano sempre stati, dal loro primo incontro al Bart’s, l’avevano sempre saputo in fondo ma ora, sembrava fossero riusciti a comprenderne davvero il significato, l’essenza di quell’amore così speciale che li univa.

Casa è dov’è il proprio cuore avevano sentito in un qualche film e quello di Sherlock apparteneva a John, era lì che voleva essere, tra quelle braccia, accoccolato a quel torace, per sempre. John ci aveva messo solo più tempo per ammetterlo, ma la sua casa era dov’era Sherlock.

                                                                         xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finalmente il suo turno in ospedale era finito,lavorava solo mezza giornata per il momento ma non vedeva l’ora di tornare a casa per poterlo riabbracciare. Era passato quasi un mese da quando Sherlock era stato dimesso. Avrebbero preferito tenerlo in osservazione ancora un po’ ma John era un dottore quindi lasciano che portasse a casa il suo compagno prima del previsto certi che sarebbe stato in grado di gestire la situazione se i punti interni avessero dato problemi e non avrebbe avuto difficoltà nel cambiare e disinfettare le medicazioni con la raccomandazione di non farlo affaticare ancora per qualche tempo. Mycroft non aveva sollevato obiezioni alle dimissioni quando il suo fratellino lo aveva guardato come un cucciolo smarrito in attesa del suo benestare.

Ovviamente ci sarebbero state delle regole, la più importante delle quali era il non correre dietro i criminali di Londra per almeno un mese buono.

John aveva quindi espressamente chiesto a Greg di non coinvolgere Sherlock nei casi più pericolosi finché non si fosse ristabilito completamente ed aveva aggiunto a bassissima voce, per non essere sentito, che anche dopo il suo ritorno in forze, se si fosse presentato un caso problematico pretendeva di essere avvisato per non lasciarlo andare da solo. Il detective si era lasciato sfuggire un sorriso ma capiva le preoccupazioni di John e gli avrebbe dato il suo appoggio.

“ Quindi, Greg. Solo casi che la brillante mente di Sherlock possa risolvere stando completamente tranquillo a Baker Street per il momento.”

“ Certo, dottore.” Gli rispose l’altro in tono canzonatorio.

Sherlock tentò di opporsi con tutte le forse a questo accordo del quale non era assolutamente entusiasta ma dovette rinunciare quando anche Mycroft si coalizzò con John contro di lui “ Lo faccio solo per il tuo bene, fratellino. È solo una situazione temporanea, sono sicuro che riuscirai a non morire di noia.”gli aveva detto.

John rise al ricordo di quel recente battibecco avvenuto al 221 B tra i due fratelli Holmes con uno Sherlock indignato che sbraitava “ Non ci provare, non lo fai per me, tu lo fai solo per non discutere con Garfield e perderti poi tutto il divertimento, mi sto forse sbagliando?”finendo l’atto con una smorfia allusiva e teatrale ed il governo inglese che si limitò a girare i tacchi ed uscire dalla porta rosso in volto per l’imbarazzo.

Ancora sorridente a quel pensiero, salì le scale e quando arrivò in salotto lo trovò disteso sul divano, gli occhi chiusi, avvolto nella sua nuova vestaglia blu, si avvicinò sussurrandogli piano all’orecchio “ Eccomi a casa amore mio, mi sei mancato.” premendo dolcemente le labbra contro la tempia di Sherlock. Un debole fruscio accompagnò il movimento del viso del moro finché i loro occhi non si incontrarono, la trasparenza dell’acquamarina con la sua moltitudine di riflessi incontrò il più limpido e profondo blu dei mari, entrambi accompagnati dal luccichio del sole e dell’oro.

“Bentornato, John. Mi sei mancato anche tu.” Gli rubò un bacio.

“ Mi spiace tu sia costretto tra queste quattro mura ad annoiarti. Abbi ancora un po’ di pazienza e quando sarà tutto a posto potrai tornare a seguire i tuoi casi migliori ed io verrò con te.” Lo strinse forse a sé nello spazio stretto del divano.

“Non vedo l’ora, John. Sai che mi sento prigioniero qui, mi annoio da morire, la mia mente non mi da tregua.” Aveva messo il broncio cercando di impietosirlo, accoccolandosi sempre di più nel petto del dottore, strofinando la testa come un gattino in cerca di attenzioni.

John infilò le sue dita tra quei ricci arruffati che tanto adorava coccolandolo alla base della nuca facendo muovere Sherlock sotto la sua mano per seguire le sue carezze, cazzo quanto lo amava.

Tirò appena i capelli, solo quel tanto per ritrovare le iridi del suo compagno sulle sue, quando fu certo di avere tutta la sua attenzione increspò le labbra bagnandole lentamente con la lingua, mordicchiando leggermente quello inferiore “ Forse per quello ho un rimedio.” sussurrò stringendolo ancora più vicino con l’altra mano.

“Uhm… Cosa stai suggerendo, dottore?”

“ Tu che suggerisci, genio? Nessuna brillante deduzione?”

“ Sono ancora convalescente, ricordi? Non vorrai approfittarti di me?” rispose abbassando il tono di voce di un’ottava. Una scossa percorse John dalla testa ai piedi.

“ Certo che no, amore mio. Mi prenderò solo cura di te…non si discutono i consigli del medico, non lo sai?

“Ovviamente.” Scoppiarono entrambi a ridere.

John si alzò dal divano prendendo Sherlock per mano aiutandolo ad alzarsi.

“ Avanti, vieni con me.” Tirandolo a sé.

“ Non lo faccio forse sempre? Sei così bravo, John.” Civettò sbattendo ripetutamente le palpebre.

“Sei un idiota, Sherlock.” Rise, aumentando il passo verso la loro camera da letto.

“ È da quando siamo tornati dal Bart’s che mi abbracci e baci solamente, John. Nemmeno fossimo i bambini delle elementari, avrò il mio premio, oggi?” lo stesso tono speranzoso dei bambini davanti al chiosco dello zucchero filato al luna Park.

“Oh… smettila di farmelo pesare, Sherlock. Avevi i punti, non era prudente rischiare, lo sai.”

“ Avremmo almeno potuto giocare un po’, non credi?” lo sguardo da cucciolo.

“No che non avremmo potuto, sai benissimo che non ci saremmo fermati se avessimo iniziato. Sai che effetto hai su di me, non so resisterti. Guarda che non è stato per nulla facile nemmeno per me starti lontano, soprattutto perché hai continuato tutto il tempo a provocarmi, ti meriteresti una bella punizione… non un premio.”

“Uhm…non lo pensi davvero, piuttosto… perché non ti fai perdonare per il tempo sprecato?” nel dirlo gli tolse la maglietta grigia.

“ Come tu desideri, padrone!” si chinò in avanti mentre lo prendeva in giro “ ogni tuo desiderio per me è un ordine.”

Chiuse la porta della loro camera da letto alle sue spalle e prese a baciarlo con passione, camminando insieme fino a cadere entrambi sul letto.

Ormai i punti erano un ricordo, i tagli completamente guariti, anche i punti interni, ormai riassorbiti, non avrebbero creato problemi, nonostante quella consapevolezza però, John si sarebbe preso tutto il tempo necessario per farlo con calma, con dolcezza, non avrebbe corso il rischio che il suo splendido compagno potesse sentire dolore o affaticarsi. Non sarebbe stato semplice, gli era mancato, sentiva l’eccitazione pressante pulsargli nelle vene, il desiderio gli faceva formicolare la pelle ma, si sarebbe trattenuto, prendersi cura dell’amore della sua vita era più importante della lussuria.

Sherlock era impaziente, tremante di desiderio ma avrebbe seguito il ritmo di John, sapeva che si sentiva ancora in colpa per quello che era successo e che questo, insieme a tutte le altre attenzioni, era un  modo per il dottore di dimostrargli quanto era dispiaciuto e quanto per lui fosse importante Sherlock e l’amore che li legava.

A Sherlock comunque piaceva quando John si prendeva cura di lui con così tanta devozione, aveva iniziato ad amare il sesso con John, gli piaceva anche se non lo avrebbe mai creduto possibile prima ma, da quando era riuscito a catalogare e riconoscere tutti i sentimenti che stava vivendo, era in queste occasioni che si sentiva ancora un essere più privilegiato e speciale, perché John, il suo John, non era solo interessato al suo corpo e al piacere reciproco che si davano, ma era interessato al suo cuore e se ne prendeva cura come il fiore più fragile e raro che esistesse al mondo.

Si tirò su fino ad essere seduto sul letto, John inizio a slacciare lentamente la cintura della vestaglia, le mani corsero alle ampie spalle sfiorando delicatamente la stoffa sottile, l’afferrò dolcemente lasciandola scivolare lungo le braccia fino a sfilarla accarezzando i polsi e le mani di Sherlock prima di lasciarla cadere sul letto, non aveva nient’altro sotto, non voleva strati inutili tra loro e si tolse velocemente anche la sua maglietta.

Si fermò ad osservare le cicatrici, seguendone i contorni con la punta delle dita tramanti cercando di trattenere qualche lacrima che cercava di sfuggire da quel profondo mare blu.

Sentì la mano calda e sicura del suo uomo accarezzargli la spalla “ È passata, John.”

“Ma Sherl..” venne interrotto, il dito lungo e sinuoso di Sherlock premuto sulle sue labbra “ Shh, John. Smettila, ti prego. Non fanno nemmeno più male, sono qui, sto bene.” La mano scivolò dalla spalla lungo il collo fino ad arrivare ad accarezzare la guancia.

Il dottore si avvicinò prendendogli il viso tra le mani, appoggiò le loro fronti premute insieme e senza perdere quel contatto fece indugiare le sue dita cercando i morbidi ricci corvini alla base della nuca, adorava come li sentiva tra le sue mani, la loro morbidezza contro la sua pelle. Inclinò il viso quel tanto per poter baciare le labbra piene di Sherlock, tanti piccoli baci, lenti, amorevoli, leggeri, la punta della lingua che dolcemente ne accarezzava il profilo, le increspature. Ogni tocco una scusa e una promessa d’amore verso l’uomo che era tutta la sua vita.

Fu come se il tempo si fosse fermato intorno a loro, la sua lingua incontrò quella di Sherlock ed entrambe iniziarono a danzare fluide e leggere quasi fossero due pattinatori sul ghiaccio, la sua mano destra era tornata ad accarezzare le cicatrici sul torace, con la sinistra lo aiutò a distendersi completamente sul loro letto.

Scese, baciando ogni singolo pezzo di pelle, ogni segno, ogni sfregio, sul petto, sulle braccia diafane, sull’addome. Le dita di Sherlock correvano sulla sua schiena nuda, poi tra i suoi capelli e ancora indietro, provocandogli brividi di piacere e scosse lungo tutta la spina dorsale.

Sentiva la sua eccitazione crescere sempre più dirompentemente, l’erezione di Sherlock già pulsante sulla sua coscia. La prese tra le sue mani accarezzandola, dapprima con tocchi leggeri aumentando poi d’intensità e pressione, su e giù per tutta la lunghezza, passando la punta del polpastrello sulla sua fessura, giocando attorno alla corona, continuò a prendersene cura mentre risaliva cercando le labbra del compagno per rubagli un bacio, lo sentiva dimenarsi e gemere sotto di lui. Amava come questa sensazione lo faceva sentire, l’effetto che gli faceva, sapere che era lui l’artefice di quei suoni lacerati e confusi, merito suo se Sherlock si contorceva e faceva le fusa come un gatto. A questi pensieri e alla vista sotto di lui, il suo cazzo divenne ancora più duro e dolorante.

“ Joo –hn, ti prego, fermati.”

Si fermò di colpo, un misto di agitazione e preoccupazioni si impossessò di quei profondi occhi blu.

“ Oddio, Sherlock. Scusa, ti ho fatto male? Oddio, mi – mi spiace. È troppo presto, che idiota.”  Scuotendo la testa sempre più velocemente.

Sherlock la prese tra le sue mani per fermarlo, per radicarlo “ Calmati, John.” un bacio, “nessun dolore” un altro, “ ho solo bisogno di te” un altro ancora “non voglio venire così”, una carezza “voglio sentirti dentro di me, mi sei mancato così tanto.” scandendo ogni parola come una supplica.

Fece un grosso sospiro di sollievo, Sherlock stava bene “Dio, mi sei mancato tremendamente anche tu.”

Riprese a baciarlo finché non si spostò alle sue spalle accarezzando il profilo del suo splendido corpo, l’orecchio, poi il collo, la curvatura delle spalle, spostandosi al centro della schiena percorrendola interamente sentendo ogni singola vertebra vibrare sotto il suo tocco leggero mentre continuava a depositare baci alla base della nuca. Si fermò sui glutei perfetti di Sherlock stringendoli saldamente provocando nel suo compagno un gemito pieno di piacere e trepidante attesa.

Lasciò poi la presa solo per pochi istanti, giusto il tempo necessario per far scivolare via i boxer di entrambi e per allungarsi a prendere il tubetto di lubrificante nel primo cassetto del comodino, gli sembrò comunque troppo pensò.

Fece scorrere il gel sulla sua mano ed iniziò a prepararlo con ogni premura possibile, il ricordo della loro ultima volta ancora stampato nella mente gli faceva torcere lo stomaco.

“ John..”

“ Oh, no Sherlock. Mi prenderò tutto il tempo necessario per prendermi cura di te come si deve amore mio.” La voce roca ed ansimante. Fare con calma non significava che non lo desiderasse anche lui con urgenza e lussuria e questo traspariva chiaramente dal suo tono.

Quando pensò fosse sufficiente entrò piano, si fermò per un breve istante e diede una prima spinta, la sua erezione completamente sparita dentro il suo compagno, le braccia lo strinsero più che poteva a sé, come se avesse paura che  Sherlock si potesse allontanare da un momento all’altro, depositò lunghi baci su quel collo d’alabastro nascondendo il suo viso tra la massa di ricci morbidi e spettinati.

“ Ti amo, Sherlock. Dio, quanto ti amo.” e continuò inesorabile, con un ritmo lento e cadenzato, continuando a baciargli la schiena e accarezzando il suo petto soffermandosi spesso sul cuore per sentirlo ancora più vicino.

I continui gemiti e lamenti di Sherlock un invito a continuare, lo fece, aumentò il ritmo seguendo i cambiamenti nel respiro del suo compagno in un crescendo continuo, la sua mano sinistra era scesa a prendersi cura dell’erezione di Sherlock, stimolandolo con la stessa intensità, liscio e scivoloso sotto le sue dita.

Entrambi con il respiro rotto dall’eccitazione, non sarebbe durato ancora a lungo, lo sapeva, eppure sentiva il cuore scoppiargli di gioia per questo amore così prezioso di cui la vita gli aveva fatto dono.

“Jhoooon.” Urlò Sherlock contorcendosi e venendo nella sua mano, continuò ad accarezzarlo finché non finirono le ultime scosse dell’orgasmo e con un ultima spinta si riversò nel corpo caldo dell’uomo che amava ansimando, tremando e urlando il nome di Sherlock lasciandolo senza fiato.

Rimasero così ancora un po’, uniti, legati l’uno all’altro. John continuava a baciarlo nel collo provocando il solletico a quella pelle resa ancora più sensibile dopo aver fatto l’amore.

Quando uscì, Sherlock si girò verso di lui per guardarlo,appoggiando poi la fronte sul suo torace, all’altezza del cuore.

“ Ti..ti amo, John.” Gli occhi spalancati, lucidi, lacrime di gioia inumidirono la pelle del dottore.

“Ti amo anch’io, Sherlock, sei tutta la mia vita.” Lacrime di gioia miste a tristezza presero a scendere e bagnarli il volto perdendosi tra i ricci arruffati.

“Non farlo, John” il tono si fece ancora più dolce, alzò la testa, la mano destra accarezzò il profilo dell’uomo che amava, le lunghe dita sottili ad asciugare le lacrime durante il loro passaggio.

“ Smetti ti sentirti in colpa. Sono qui e ti amo e …non vado da nessuna parte.”

La presa di John si fece ancora più salda mentre gli accarezzava la schiena.

“ Sono stato un vero idiota, Dio, ti amo così tanto.”

“Lo so.”

“ che sono un idiota o che ti amo?”

“ Entrambe le cose, John.” Gli posò un bacio sulla punta del naso, la tensione scemata, scoppiarono a ridere felici e più leggeri senza sciogliere l’abbraccio che li univa.

“Siamo un disastro, Sherlock.” Scompigliando ancora di più quei capelli assurdi. “dovremmo fare una doccia, ora.”

“Domattina, John. Dormiamo adesso, vuoi?”

“Certo, amore mio.”

Si alzò dal letto con lo sguardo interrogativo, quasi spaventato, del suo compagno addosso.

“Prendo solo un asciugamano umido, torno subito.”

Dopo qualche istante riemerse dal bagno con il telo in mano “ Così la tua pelle sentirà meno fastidio domani” e lo pulì attentamente con cura e amore, stando attendo a non fargli male quando incontrava le cicatrici. Quando ebbe finito lo lanciò verso la porta e si distese per abbracciarlo di nuovo.

“Grazie, John.”

Le loro labbra si incontrarono in un lunghissimo bacio per augurarsi poi la buonanotte, si addormentarono sereni l’uno stretto all’altro, in lontananza il rumore del temporale che imperversava su Londra li cullò per il resto della notte.

“Buongiorno, tesoro.” Sussurrò John, nonostante fosse certo che si fossero mossi durante la notte, si risvegliarono ancora vicini, aggrovigliati l’uno all’altro.

Non gli era mai capitato con le sue ex, quando rimaneva, senza andarsene prima del mattino, si svegliava sempre distante, rannicchiato dalla sua parte del letto ma, con Sherlock questo non succedeva mai, da quando si erano confessati i propri sentimenti ed avevano iniziato a condividere lo stesso letto, si era sempre svegliato attorcigliato a lui, sempre. Si meravigliò di questa rivelazione, al solo pensiero un sorriso pieno prese forma sulle sue labbra, gli occhi gli si illuminarono ed un calore sempre più inteso si alimentò nel petto all’altezza del cuore. Era così semplice ed ovvio, pensò. Sherlock era l’amore della sua vita, la sua anima gemella e lui era un uomo davvero molto molto fortunato.

“Ciao, John.”

“ Ti amo, ti amo, ti amo, Sherlock.”

“Anche io, John. Tutto bene?”

“ Mai stato meglio, amore.” Ed era vero, ringraziò mentalmente ogni Dio, divinità ed entità esistente e non per avergli fatto incontrare quella che sarebbe stata per sempre la persona più importante della sua vita.

“ Sei sicuro? Sembri..strano, stamattina.”

“Sono sicuro.” Gli posò un bacio sulla tempia “sono solo molto felice.” Scivolò sulle labbra carnose lasciando anche lì un tenero bacio a stampo.

Strano, in realtà un po’ si sentiva davvero, ad essere onesti, da qualche giorno infatti, una vocina nella sua testa continuava a ripetergli ^ e se…se gli chiedessi di..^.

Aveva cercato di metterla a tacere ogni volta che faceva capolino tra i suoi pensieri ma quella tornava sempre puntuale non dandogli tregua. Si ripeteva che era troppo presto, che quasi sicuramente Sherlock lo avrebbe deriso, perché lo amava sì, ma il matrimonio era sempre stata una cosa non da Sherlock.

Eppure erano due anni che condividevano quell’appartamento e lui lo amava da allora, quanto tempo prezioso che avevano già perso, quanti dubbi ed insicurezze e quanto male si erano già fatti solo perché non avevano avuto il coraggio di parlare, di dire a voce alta quello che i loro cuori provavano l’uno per l’altro dal primo momento che si erano incontrati, per paura e codardia.

Più da parte sua, fu costretto ad ammettere con se stesso, perché il solo fatto di rendersi conto di essersi innamorato di un uomo lo aveva, all’inizio, destabilizzato fin nel profondo. Poi aveva capito, non c’era nulla di sbagliato in quello che provava e ne aveva gioito ogni giorno di più.

No, non avrebbe più perso tempo, basta dubbi.

“Sherlock..” Dannazione, pensò, la voce uscì dalla sua bocca più insicura di quanto avrebbe voluto. Si morse con forza il labbro inferiore distogliendo per un attimo lo sguardo da quei bellissimi occhi acquamarina che lo stavano guardando pieni di affetto.

“ John, qualcosa non va? Parlami, sono qui.” Gli strinse le mani tra le sue più grandi come per dargli l aforza che gli mancava, come per dirgli ancora una volta che era lì per lui, sempre.

Incoraggiato dall’amore di questo gesto si rifece coraggio, alzò di nuovo lo sguardo ed incatenò i suoi tremanti occhi blu a quelli più chiari di Sherlock riprendendo a parlare.

“ Sherlock, ecco …io…voglio..vorrei” fece per finire la frase quando si ritrovò le labbra del suo compagno premere un lieve bacio sulle sue, lo sentì leggermente tremare nel gesto, le loro mani erano ancora intrecciate, le accarezzò dolcemente, i pollici impegnati in una danza lenta e leggera sul dorso.

“ Sherlock, sposami.”lo disse tutto d’un fiato per non perdere quel poco di coraggio che era riuscito a trovare dentro di sé, non staccando mai i suoi occhi blu da quelli acquamarina in attesa della risposta più importante della sua vita.

“ John…sei sicuro?” abbassò lo sguardo sulle loro mani ancora unite “Vu – vuoi davvero..me?”Il dottore liberò da quel groviglio la sua mano sinistra e salì ad accarezzare quegli zigomi perfetti poi prese il mento di Sherlock alzandolo nella sua direzione.

“ Guardami, Sherlock.” la voce calda, dolce “ Guardami. Certo che voglio te, davvero te, solo te, per sempre, non vorrei mai nessun altro che non fossi fu al mio fianco, se lo vuoi anche tu.”

Gli pose un bacio sulla tempia mentre accarezzava i capelli morbidi.

“ E..e non cambierai idea? Io, io so di non essere la persona più semplice con cui stare.”

“Nemmeno io sono quella persona e, no..non cambierò idea. Questa è la nostra casa, tu sei la mia casa, non c’è nessun altro posto dove vorrei essere e nessun’altra persona che vorrei accanto.”

“ Sì, John. Sì, voglio.”e lo strinse in un abbraccio quasi disperato, come se avesse paura di vivere un sogno e fosse costretto a risvegliarsi da un momento all’altro, sussurrò ad ogni bacio “sì, John” come una dolce melodia.

“Ti amo, Sherlock.”

“Anche io, John.” Le guance di entrambi rigate dalle lacrime.

“John?”

“Sono felice, Sherlock. Davvero felice. Non ero sicuro avresti detto sì, sono..sono..ti amo.”

“Anche le mie, John. Sono felice. Io..io non pensavo me lo avresti chiesto, ch volessi passare tutta la tua vita con me. Invece vuoi, vuoi davvero ed io..” scavò col viso tra il petto di John “ Io..nessuno, nessuno mi aveva mai voluto prima, John. Nessuno mi aveva mai amato così, nessuno, solo tu.”

A John si strinse il cuore e in quello stesso istante lo attirò più stretto a sé. Sherlock non era certo una persona semplice con cui relazionarsi ma non riusciva a capire come nessuno gli fosse stato vicino prima, come nessuno gli avesse mai dato l’amore che meritava, come nessuno si fosse sforzato di vedere la meraviglia al di là del muro. John lo aveva visto, lui sapeva che Sherlock meritava di essere amato, infinitamente, sapeva che sotto l’algida corazza quasi impenetrabile c’era un grandissimo cuore ed un animo puro che amavano davvero senza sapere come dimostrarlo al mondo esterno. Il pensiero di Sherlock solo, emarginato, deriso, gli faceva ribollire il sangue nelle vene di rabbia ritrovandosi ogni volta, involontariamente, a ringhiare sottovoce a denti stretti.

“ Sono degli idioti, amore. Una massa di inutili idioti. Tu sei brillante, intelligente, fantastico, sei un genio, suoni il violino in maniera impeccabile e sei…sei bellissimo, eccitante e la persona migliore e più coraggiosa che io abbia mai conosciuto. Loro sono solo degli stupidi ed io..io invece sono così fortunato.”

Si baciarono di nuovo, una, due, dieci, cento volte ritrovandosi a rifare l’amore per il resto della mattinata.

                                                                           Due mesi dopo…

 

Il sole risplendeva su Londra quella mattina, dopo un’intera settimana sotto la pioggia incessante, era una boccata di ossigeno per tutti gli abitanti della città. Il vento soffiava leggero e le temperature erano leggermente miti.

Ormai tutti i loro amici erano stati informati sul loro matrimonio che si sarebbe celebrato tra meno di un mese e sarebbe stato officiato nientemeno che dal governo inglese in persona.

Mycroft non si mostrò subito raggiante per la “lieta novella”, anzi, in cuor suo era ancora arrabbiato con Watson per i fatti che avevano portato Sherlock ferito su un letto di ospedale. John si era recato al Diogenes Club qualche mattina dopo la sua proposta per informare il maggiore degli Holmes del loro imminente matrimonio e per chiedergli di sposarli lui stesso.

“Mycroft.” Entrò dalla porta dello studio privato e si sedette sulla poltrona damascata davanti alla vecchia scrivania in rovere massiccio.

“Dottor Watson, a cosa devo l’onore?”

“Piantala, Mycroft. Sei ridicolo. Mi sono scusato in ogni modo possibile. Da mesi. Non fare quella faccia supponente con me. Sai quanto ho sofferto per quello che è successo.” Le mani serrate a pugno sulle proprie gambe, il solo pensiero di quello che era successo lo faceva ancora tremare sulla poltrona.

“ Bene, se sei venuto fino a qui suppongo sia una cosa piuttosto importante. Cosa posso fare per te, John?”

“Ho chiesto a tuo fratello di sposarmi, lui ha detto sì e questo credimi, mi rende la persona più felice del mondo. Lo faremo tra tre mesi, il 10 aprile. Vor-..” si bloccò per un istante, lo sguardo truce di Mycroft lo passava da parte a parte. Strinse i pugni ancora più forte, le nocche bianche e ritrovò il coraggio per proseguire, era un soldato, aveva affrontato situazioni ben peggiori, non si sarebbe fatto intimorire da Mycroft Holmes.

“ Vorrei che fossi tu ad officiare la cerimonia. So per certo che, anche se non te lo direbbe mai personalmente, Sherlock sarebbe davvero felice se fossi tu a farlo, quindi eccomi qui.”

“ Tu, tu credi davvero John che..” stava per proseguire quando venne interrotto dalla voce ferma e sicura di John.

“ Oh no, Mycroft. Non hai capito. Stammi bene a sentire, non sono venuto qui per…non ti sto chiedendo il permesso, non sto cercando la tua approvazione. Io e Sherlock ci sposeremo comunque, con o senza di te. Vorrei che questo ti arrivasse in modo chiaro. Tuttavia sarei felice se tu fossi lì a condividere la nostra gioia in un giorno così importante e speciale per noi.”

Non interruppe mai il contatto visivo tra loro, anzi, notò con stupore che alla fine, anche se solo per un brevissimo e quasi impercettibile istante, fu Mycroft ad abbassare e distogliere lo sguardo, prima di riprendere la padronanza di sé tornando algido come da copione.

“ Bene, allora è deciso, lo farò.”

“Bene, Mycroft.”

“ John, Sherlock ti ama davvero molto, lo sai vero? Vi unirò in matrimonio ma non dimenticare quanto ti ho detto al Bart’s. Se farai del male a mio fratello te ne farò pentire amaramente e farò in modo di occuparmene io stesso. Ora se vuoi scusarmi ho delle cose estremamente importanti di cui occuparmi. Puoi andare.”

“Grazie Mycroft, non ce ne sarà bisogno, farò sempre quanto in mio potere per proteggere tuo fratello, anche da me stesso, se fosse necessario.”

S’incamminò verso la porta e quando si voltò per chiuderla alle sue spalle non poté fare a meno di notare un sorriso sul viso del suo futuro cognato e questo fu abbastanza per rassicurarlo, anche il suo rapporto con il maggiore degli Holmes sarebbe tornato quello di un tempo.

Informare Mycroft fu la parte più difficile, tutti i loro amici, infatti, furono entusiasti alla notizia.

Molly ne fu felice, sapendo che finalmente loro due si guardassero vedendosi davvero e fu sorpresa e lusingata quando gli chiesero di essere la testimone di Sherlock.

L’amore che aveva provato per il consulente in passato era ormai un ricordo, era contenta di essere una sua buona amica e di testimoniare in prima persona questo legame.

Greg era al settimo cielo, aveva visto l’amore che li univa molto prima che loro stessi fossero in grado di riconoscerlo ed accettarlo, aveva sempre tifato per loro sperando che prima o poi quei due testoni capissero, fu soprattutto merito suo se John riuscì a stare accanto a Sherlock dopo il suo ferimento. Greg, che cercò in tutti i modi  di far ragionare Mycroft grazie al sentimento che lo legava al governo inglese, molte notti avevano litigato per quello finendo la discussione con Greg che andava a dormire sul divano.

Accettò di essere il testimone di John non appena gli venne chiesto, con un affetto ed un entusiasmo degni di un vero fratello.

Harriet non sarebbe venuta, non perché non volesse ma perché si era da poco trasferita negli States per seguire la sua nuova compagna che aveva trovato un ottimo lavoro a New York come dirigente, era davvero entusiasta della notizia, che suo fratello fosse finalmente così felice come meritava e gli promise che si sarebbe fatta sentire almeno al telefono il giorno delle nozze e che sarebbe tornata a Londra appena possibile per congratularsi con entrambi.

John fu dispiaciuto, all’inizio, Harry era tutto quello che rimaneva della loro famiglia e avrebbe davvero voluto averla accanto nel giorno del matrimonio ma era molto felice del fatto che lei, ora, sembrasse stare davvero bene e questo pensiero bastò a scacciare la malinconia che la sua mancata presenza aveva portato nei suoi pensieri.

Greg era da sempre un ottimo amico, la lista di cose per cui gli era stato riconoscente negli anni era davvero molto lunga, era contento di averlo al suo fianco nel giorno più importante della sua vita, infondo si era sempre detto che gli amici sono la famiglia che ci siamo scelti e lui e Greg lo avevano fatto dal loro primo incontro, rendendo la loro amicizia sempre più solida con il passare del tempo.

La signora Hudson ovviamente era al settimo cielo, quando glielo dissero non riuscì a smettere di saltellare da una parte all’altra del salotto per un tempo che sembrò infinito continuando ad abbracciarli a rotazione, nei giorni successivi gli riempì di biscotti appena sfornati e tazze di tè.

Gli occhi profondi e amorevoli brillavano di lacrime di gioia, si complimentò con John con una poderosa pacca sulla spalla buona per aver avuto il coraggio di fare quella proposta che era sicura lo avrebbe reso un uomo davvero felice per tutti gli anni a venire. Fu con Sherlock, però, che espresse tutto il suo calore. Sherlock che era per lei, a tutti gli effetti come un figlio adottivo, lo amava come ogni madre amerebbe il suo ragazzo.

“Sherlock, sono così felice, tesoro mio.” Disse, mentre lo stringeva in un tenero abbraccio accarezzandogli la schiena e scompigliando i suoi ricci scuri.

“Lo sono anch’io Signora Hudson, lo sono anch’io.” La strinse forte a sé, anche lui le voleva molto bene, considerandola da sempre come una seconda madre, era la sola, prima che incontrasse John, con la quale si permetteva di abbassare le difese mostrando il suo cuore ed i suoi sentimenti. Aveva perfino pensato di chiederle di fargli da testimone ma temeva che sua madre potesse risentirsene per cui a malincuore si vide costretto ad abbandonare l’idea.

In fine informarono la famiglia Holmes, Sherlock chiamò sua madre al telefono una settimana dopo aver ricevuto la proposta di John sapendo che suo fratello non li avrebbe avvisati per primo per non togliere l’imbarazzo a suo fratello di farlo.

Lei rispose al terzo squillo.

“Pronto?”

“ Ciao mamma, sono io, Sherlock.” La voce un po’ incerta, particolare che non sfuggì a John che, alzandosi dalla sua poltrona gli andò vicino prendendo la mano libera tra le sue, accarezzandola e sussurrando un dolce “ sono qui, amore mio.” per tranquillizzarlo.

“Dimmi, tesoro. Stai bene?”il tono apprensivo ma gentile.

“Sì, mamma. Ho chiamato per informare te e papà che il 10 aprile John ed io ci sposeremo e…vorrei davvero voi ci foste.” Dopo qualche attimo di silenzio dall’altro capo del telefono ch enon lo aiutò a sciogliere la tensione già accumulata prima, sua madre riprese a parlare.

“Sherlock, certo che ci saremo, ci dispiace solo di non aver mai conosciuto John, ecco.”

“lo conoscerete al matrimonio, mamma. Sono sicuro ci sarà. Non è colpa mia, tra il mio ricovero in ospedale, i casi da risolvere per quegli incapaci di Scotland Yard capitanati dal fidanzato di mio fratello ed i preparativi per la cerimonia non abbiamo davvero avuto il tempo per venire nel Sussex.”

“ Capisco.” Rispose contrariata “ Non dovresti comunque appellarti a Greg così, sai quando tuo fratello tenga a lui. E…Sherlock?”

“ Sì, mamma?”

“ John, ti rende felice? Ti ama?”

“Sì, mamma. Mi ama davvero, molto. Ed anche io, lo amo,tanto.” Nel sentire quelle parole dal suo figlio più piccolo, pronunciate con un filo di voce, dopo tutti gli anni passati ad osservarlo mentre erigeva intorno a sé muri sempre più alti ed armature sempre più pesanti per difendersi dal mondo, non poté fare a meno di sentirsi stringere il cuore e dovette trattenere un singhiozzo di commozione. Cercò di ricomporsi e proseguì.

“Sherlock, potresti passarmelo al telefono, per favore?”

“ Sì, te lo passo.” Si voltò verso l’uomo che amava. “ John, mia madre vorrebbe parlarti.”

Il dottore prese un profondo respiro e si fece passare il telefono. Agitato come uno studente sotto esame.

“Buon pomeriggio, signora Holmes. Sono John.” Non potendo fare a meno di tradire una buona dose di ansia nella sua voce.

“Buon pomeriggio a te, John. Non sentirti a disagio, ti prego. Non è un test. Volevo solo ringraziarti. Purtroppo non ti conosco ancora ma, non ho mai sentito mio figlio così sereno e felice. Sei parte della nostra famiglia, adesso. Non vedo l’ora di conoscerti, John.”

“G – grazie, signora Holmes.”

“ Violet, caro. Chiamami Violet, e dammi del tu, ti prego.”  
“ Sì, certo. Sign- Violet.” Si corresse.

“ Allora ci vediamo il 10 aprile, John. Da un bacio da parte mia a Sherlock.”

“ Certo, ciao.”

La tensione completamente svanita per entrambi, si lasciarono andare in un lungo bacio cullandosi l’uno nella braccia dell’altro.

“ Mia madre ti adorerà.”

“ Sono sicuro che farò lo stesso. È anche merito suo se adesso posso tenerti tra le mie braccia. Lei che ha creato l’essere meraviglioso che ho qui davanti.”

“ Quanto romanticismo, John..” lo canzonò scherzoso.

“ Spiacente per te, caro il mio Holmes, ma ti ci dovrai abituare.” Rise

“Lo farò, ti amo.”

“ Anche io.”  


I preparativi procedevano a gonfie vele. Molly e la signora Hudson sembravano due perfette wedding planners uscite da qualche programma televisivo sul tema.

Fiori, bomboniere, disposizione dei tavoli, inviti, location della cerimonia, decorazioni, nulla sfuggiva alla loro attenzione, tutto era stato scelto e organizzato con cura e dedizione fino nei più piccoli dettagli.

Sherlock e John furono immensamente grati a questi due magici folletti che, occupandosi di tutte queste incombenze permettevano loro di riuscire a seguire i casi che gli venivano sottoposti da Scotland Yard.

Greg invece andò ad ordinare le fedi nuziali insieme a Mycroft, entrò deciso dal gioielliere sapendo esattamente cosa chiedere: platino, non troppo spesse, un’ incisione all’interno in corsivo con il nome degli sposi, la data della cerimonia ed una piccola molecola di ossigeno nel mezzo.

“Greg, perché quella molecola?” chiese Mycroft stupito.

“ Myc, è un’esplicita richiesta di John, mi ha lasciato carta bianca su tutto il resto, ma non su quello. Lo sai, è un sentimentale, dice che gli ricorderà sempre cosa rappresenta Sherlock per lui. Ossigeno, ciò che mi ha reso, mi rende e mi renderà sempre vivo. Così ha detto quando mi ha chiesto di mettere l’incisione.”

“ Capisco, sì, in effetti è una cosa degna del dottor Watson.”

Greg si ritrovò a guardare Mycroft con occhi sognanti mentre forniva i dettagli delle incisioni e delle misure al commesso.

Gli zigomi del maggiore degli Holmes si colorarono in una vampata di rossore.

Il ragazzo dietro al banconi gli informò che sarebbero state pronte per il ritiro in una quindicina di giorni, Greg prese il biglietto lasciatogli come promemoria e congedandosi uscì dal negozio seguito dal suo compagno.

“Perché mi guardavi così, prima?”

“ Pensavo a noi, Myc.”

“ Vorresti, Gregory?” chiese timoroso spostando lo sguardo verso il marciapiede per poi rialzarlo e posarlo sulle iridi nocciola e calde dell’altro. Non era da lui mostrarsi così vulnerabile, solo all’ispettore Lestrade era concesso quel privilegio.

“Se e quando ti sentirai pronto..Sì, Myc. Certo che lo vorrei, io ti amo.” Gli prese la mano tra le sue stingendola leggermente.

“ Mi aspetteresti? Lo faresti? Aspetteresti, me? ”

“ Sì, non  andrò da nessuna parte, mai. Il mio posto è al tuo fianco, sempre.” Gli posò un bacio sulla guancia.

“ Te lo chiederò, Gregory. Ti amo anche io.”

“ Lo so. Ora devo proprio scappare in ufficio, ci vediamo stasera a casa Myc.”

“ A stasera.” Si baciarono per poi separarsi di malavoglia tenendosi ancora un po’ per mano prima di lasciarsi andare e proseguire ognuno per i rispettivi uffici.

John uscì presto dall’ambulatorio deciso a passare in centro per iniziare a cercare il suo abito da sposo.

Non sarebbe mai voluto andare solo ma Greg era bloccato in centrale con Sherlock per un caso mentre Molly e la signora Hudson erano allo Sky Garden per decidere come e dove mettere fiori, luci e tante altre cose di cui non voleva essere messo al corrente. Quelle due insieme gli facevano paura, dopo giorni a discutere di colori, campanule, rose e confetti le aveva prese da parte dicendo “ Signore, vi prego, non ce la faccio più. Sherlock cosa ne pensa?” Le due si erano messe  a ridere dicendo che il consulente nemmeno le ascoltava, di come si chiudesse nel suo palazzo mentale borbottando come lui avesse già scelto la cosa più importante, che era John e che per tutto il resto potevano decidere come meglio volevano. “ Bene allora, per me vale lo stesso, l’unica cosa che m’importa è che ci sia Sherlock. Lascio libero sfogo alla vostra fantasia.” Liquidandole una volta per tutte. A quel pensiero si passò una mano a scompigliarsi i capelli e si ritrovò, suo malgrado, a ridere da solo come un pazzo lungo il marciapiede, i passanti che assistevano alla scena che lo squadravano perplessi. Non poteva farci nulla, era il ritratto della felicità.

Girò l’angolo e ritrovò l’auto nera di Mycroft ad aspettarlo ferma dall’altro lato della strada, cosa mai poteva volere, ancora?

Attraversò al semaforo e vi salì. Una volta al suo interno si accorse che non era il maggiore degli Holmes la figura seduta accanto a lui bensì..

“ Buongiorno, John. Sono Violet, piacere di conoscerti, finalmente.”

Invece di tendere una mano verso di lui come di consuetudine in questi casi, lei si girò leggermente e si protese in avanti per avvolgerlo in un caloroso abbraccio. Un abbraccio materno, constatò John con il cuore in gola mentre cercava di trattenere una lacrima silenziosa che quel calore così profondo ed inaspettato gli aveva provocato.

“Signora Holmes, piacere mio. Sono felice di conoscerla.” Cercando di trattenere l’emozione che quel gesto aveva scatenato.

“ John caro, non avevamo concordato che ci saremmo dai del tu e che mi avresti chiamata per nome? ”

“S – sì, certo, Violet.”

“ Scusami per questa improvvisata, John. Non sono mio figlio Mycroft, non sono abituata a costringere le persone a salire su auto scure contro la propria volontà.”

“ Non preoccuparti, cosa posso fare per te?”

“ Sono un po’ in imbarazzo in realtà, John. Non volevo importi la mia presenza, ma sarei felice di accompagnarti a scegliere il tuoi abito. Mi ha metto Myc che saresti andato da solo, così ho colto l’occasione per conoscere la persona che rende così tanto felice il mio Sherlock.  Non ti ringrazierò mai abbastanza.” Non riuscì a trattenersi e lo abbracciò di nuovo.

“ Violet, non hai bisogno di ringraziarmi. Sherlock è speciale, rende la mia vita speciale, sono io in realtà quello fortunato dei due.” Abbassò poi lo sguardo verso il tappetino e si fece pensieroso.

“ Cosa c’è che non va, John.” Una mano leggera ad accarezzagli la spalla.

“ Credo che Mycroft vi abbia informati, no? È stata colpa mia se Sherlock è stato ferito, se ha rischiato di morire. Mia e della mia codardia, non credo davvero di meritare la tua riconoscenza, forse più il tuo biasimo.”

“John, non essere sciocco. Certo che lo sapevamo, ero preoccupata ma so di cosa parlo quando dico che hai salvato mio figlio, John. Soprattutto da se stesso. Tutti commettiamo degli errori, tutti diciamo cose che non vorremmo e di cui poi ci pentiamo, ma io non l’ho mai visto né sentito così felice come da quando tu sei entrato nella sua vita.”

Fu sul punto di risponderle quando l’auto accostò e scesero davanti Spencer Hart al 58  di Queen Anne St.

Entrarono, John si sentì fuori posto non appena varcata la soglia dell’atelier. Non indossava mai completi e questo era un genere di negozio in cui non sarebbe mai entrato. Lui, così semplice ed ordinario, con i suoi maglioni di lana ed i suoi jeans, così diverso da Sherlock, così lontano da quel mondo, così…inadeguato. Non era nemmeno certo potesse permettersi di acquistare un capo di quel brand, si ritrovò ad abbassare il viso guardando un punto imprecisato tra il pavimento e le sue stesse scarpe.

Il suo disagio non sfuggì agli occhi attenti di Violet che cercò la sua mano sinistra e gliela strinse affettuosamente.

“ Non pensarlo nemmeno, John.” Gli sussurrò.

“ C- cosa? ” Possibile fosse capace di leggerlo già in quel modo? Si trovò a chiedersi tamburellando le dita della mano destra sui jeans lungo la coscia.

“ Pensi di non essere all’altezza, pensi di non essere abbastanza ed invece ti sbagli. Ti sbagli enormemente. Tu sei molto di più che abbastanza, hai solo bisogno di avere un po’ più di fiducia in te stesso. Se solo potessi vederti con gli occhi di Sherlock …te ne renderesti conto sicuramente.” Gli riservò un sorriso gentile e luminoso, lo stesso sorriso che il figlio aveva solo per lui. Quanto le somigliava.

“ Grazie, Violet. Grazie davvero.”

Un commesso si diresse verso di loro.

“ Buongiorno signora Holmes, è un piacere rivederla. Cosa posso fare per lei?” chiese il ragazzo sorridendo.

“Buongiorno a te, Mark. Questo è John. Il futuro marito di mio figlio Sherlock.” Rispose orgogliosa, la luce nel suo sguardo così brillante ed intenda da far impallidire le lampade al neon.

“ Siamo qui per scegliere il suo abito.”

“ Perfetto, seguitemi. Troveremo sicuramente l’abito perfetto.” Si voltò verso John tendendogli la mano “ Piacere di conoscerla e congratulazioni.”

“ Piacere mio, Mark. Ma ti prego, dammi del tu. Te ne sarei davvero grato.”

“ Certo, come preferisci. Venite al piano di sopra. Avete già in mente qualcosa in particolare?”

“ Ehm…in realtà..no.” si torturò nervosamente il labbro inferiore, passando ripetutamente le mani a lisciarsi i jeans, decisamente a disagio.

“ Mark, credo che per John sarebbe perfetto un tre pezzi. Pensavo ad un abito in cachemire misto lana, un gilet in broccato ed una cravatta in seta, cosa ne pensi?”  
“ Sì, lo stavo pensando anch’io. Ne ho qui giusto uno nero per vedere l’effetto d’insieme. Ovviamente poi potremmo decidere un altro colore. L’abito sarà fatto su misura in modo che vesta perfettamente, per il momento questa dovrebbe essere una taglia azzeccata. Entra pure nel camerino a provarlo, John.”

Entrò nel camerino con l’abito ed iniziò a provarlo, oltre ai tre pezzi c’era una camicia bianca ad accompagnare il tutto. Una volta vestito uscì, un enorme specchio davanti alla sua figura, non si sentiva a proprio agio in quelle vesti ma dovette ammettere che quello che vedeva riflesso nello specchio gli piaceva. Il suo pensiero andò al giorno del loro matrimonio, chiedendosi come avrebbe reagito Sherlock nel vederlo vestito così. La voce di Violet interruppe il divagare dei suoi sogni ad occhi aperti.

“ Fatti vedere, John?”

“Eccomi, cosa ne pensi?”

“ Oh, caro. Il modello è sicuramente quello giusto ma non ci siamo assolutamente con il colore. Mark?”

“ Ha ragione, signora. Le vado  a prendere il catalogo con i tessuti ed i colori, torno subito da voi.”

Il ragazzo tornò dopo qualche minuto con un enorme plico con all’interno svariate stoffe in una quantità pressoché infinita di combinazioni di colore.

“ Ecco qui, vi lascio decidere tranquillamente. Se avete bisogno di me o quando avete finito chiamatemi e verrò a prendere le misure di John.” e sparì dietro una porta lasciandoli soli.

“Violet, io non ho davvero idea di quale colore dovrei scegliere, mi sembrava già buono questo.” La donna nel frattempo sfogliava i pezzi di stoffa in cerca di quello giusto.

“ Non preoccuparti, John.  Aspetta..ecco l’ho trovato.” Disse poco dopo trionfante.

Tirò fuori un pezzo di tessuto blu e lo avvicinò al viso confuso del dottore.

“Questo sarà il colore del tuo abito. Blu. Blu come il colore dei tuoi occhi. Quegli occhi che tanto ama mio figlio. Ecco questo è quasi esattamente lo stesso colore.”

John si sentì pizzicare gli angoli degli occhi alle parole di Violet e senza pensare che in realtà potesse essere inopportuno, si avvicinò a lei per stringerla in un forte abbraccio.

“ John.” Si allontanò leggermente per guardarlo in viso.

“ Scusa, Violet. Io..” si irrigidì un poco.

“ No, John. Non devi scusarti di nulla. Volevo solo dire che, se continui così, farai piangere anche me.” Restituì l’abbraccio sentendo l’uomo rilassarsi di nuovo.

“Siamo pronti, Mark.”  
“Eccomi.”

“Vi lascio soli mentre prendi le misure. A dopo.” e scese le scale fino al piano di sotto.

Quando ebbero finito con il metro, si rivestì e la raggiunsero all’ingresso.

“ Bene, John. Dovrai tornare tra qualche settimana per la prima prova.”

“Perfetto allora. Tornerò mercoledì prossimo, se va bene.”  
“ Assolutamente sì. Annoto subito l’appuntamento. Ti aspetto. Comunque, ricapitolando: modello Aesx25, cachemire misto lana, colore Blu Jx2, camicia bianco Rw4, le misure le abbiamo prese…penserò alle scarpe adatte, numero 39 giusto?”

“Sì, tutto corretto. Per il pagamento?”

“ A quello non devi pensare, John.” Si intromise Violet “ È già stato pagato. Questo è il mio regalo per le vostre nozze.”

“Ma, ma..davvero, non è necessario.”

“So benissimo che non è necessario, John. Ci tengo davvero a farvi questo regalo. Scusami, non era mia intenzione metterti a disagio. Spero tu possa accettare.”

“Grazie.”

Uscirono dal negozio salutando Mark, una macchina nera li stava già aspettando dall’altro lato della strada.

Mentre l’auto si dirigeva verso Baker Street restarono in silenzio, la donna sembrava turbata per qualcosa.

“Violet, ho forse detto qualcosa che ti ha infastidito o ferito? Se sì, mi spiace perché non era davvero mia intenzione.”

“ No, John. Non è colpa tua, solo..”

“ Dimmelo, ti prego. Cosa c’è che non va?”

“Ecco, John…” disse prendendo un grosso respiro “ va bene, te lo dico. Solo promettimi che non la prenderai nel modo sbagliato.”

Ora si stava davvero preoccupando ma la guardò nel modo più sereno possibile invitandola a continuare.

“ So che hai perso entrambi i genitori quando eri ancora un ragazzo e Myc mi ha detto che tua sorella non potrà essere presente alla cerimonia. Per cui mi chiedevo se, ecco, mi chiedevo se ti farebbe piacere se fossi io ad accompagnarti.”

“ V- Violet.” Incapace di fermare le lacrime che stavano iniziando a solcargli le guance.

“ Ecco, sei riuscito a far commuovere anche me, John.” Asciugandosi le lacrime.

“Sarebbe un onore ed un’immensa gioia per me. Hai auto un pensiero bellissimo, mi farebbe davvero piacere ma… Sherlock?”

“ Oh, caro. Non preoccuparti per lui, sono certa che c’è già una persona speciale per lui che sarà felice di accompagnarlo.”

Il pensiero di John andò subito alla signora Hudson e a come la loro padrona di casa sarebbe stata davvero felice per quella opportunità.

“ Allora siamo d’accordo. Sono così felice e sono sicura che lo sarà anche Martha. So bene quanto lei sia importante per mio figlio e quanto lui significhi per lei, l’ho sempre vista come una seconda madre per Sherlock.”

“Violet, ora capisco ancora di più sul perché Sherlock sia così speciale, assomiglia a te. Non so davvero come ringraziarti per tutto questo, mi fai sentire davvero a casa. Grazie.”

“ Ama mio figlio, John. Continua ad amarlo come stai già facendo, io non ho bisogno di altro se non vedervi felici.”

“ Quello sempre. Per me è un privilegio amare ed essere amato da Sherlock.”

L’auto si fermò di colpo, erano arrivati a Baker Street.

“ Eccoci arrivati, sali un momento? Dovrebbe essere in casa.”  
“ No, John. Grazie. Si è fatto già tardi e poi so che è sempre così impegnato. Digli solo che passerò nei prossimi giorni ed abbraccialo da parte mia, so che non obbietterà se sarai tu a stringerlo.”  Gli fece un occhiolino e lo abbracciò prima di salutarlo.  
“ Non mancherò” le rispose sorridendo e ricambiando quel gesto d’affetto. “ Grazie ancora, Violet.”

Scese dall’auto e salì i diciassette gradini che lo separavano dal suo amore, non vedeva l’ora di vederlo.

Quando arrivò in cima trovò l’appartamento silenzioso e buio, eppure era sicuro non ci fosse nessun nuovo caso o  sarebbe stato avvisato, dopo gli ultimi avvenimenti era stato irremovibile su quel punto.

“ Sherlock? Sei a casa?” nessuna risposta, notò però la luce accesa filtrare da sotto la porta di quella che ormai era diventata la loro camera da letto. Si avvicinò, la aprì e lo vide raggomitolato nel letto dentro la sua vestaglia blu.  Si sedette piano sul materasso e accarezzò quella morbida massa di ricci corvini.  
“ Sherlock, amore, che succede?” ancora nessuna risposta.

“ Non farmi preoccupare, cosa c’è che non va? Non ti senti bene? Parlami, sono qui per te.”

Lo sentì voltarsi e quando i loro occhi si specchiarono gli uni negli altri li vide gonfi, rossi e pieni di lacrime, quella visione gli spezzò il cuore.

“ Cosa è successo? ” cercò di scuoterlo. “ perché non  mi hai chiamato?” e cercò di abbracciarlo stretto a sé.

“ Dove sei stato tutto il giorno, John?” soffocò un singhiozzo prima di riprendere a parlare. “ Sono passato dal Bart’s e tu eri già uscito, nessuno ha saputo dirmi dove fossi diretto. Ho anche chiamato Gavin, mi ha detto che lo avevi avvisato che saresti andato a cercare l’abito, ho provato a controllare in tutti i negozi in cui avresti potuto essere andato ma non c’eri, così ho pensato fosse una scusa e sono tornato qui. H- hai cambiato idea su noi, John?”

In quel preciso istante capì il perché stesse piangendo in quel modo. Avrebbe voluto strozzarlo, ma come poteva anche solo pensare ad un’assurdità del genere. Sarebbe bastato lo chiamasse invece di ridursi inutilmente così. L’unico consulente investigativo del mondo, l’uomo con il quoziente intellettivo più alto di tutti, totalmente inesperto di sentimenti e relazioni e questi erano i risultati, scosse la testa.

“ Sherlock, come puoi anche solo pensare ad una cosa così idiota? Perché non hai chiamato me? ” continuò ad accarezzare la schiena del suo compagno cercando di calmarlo e rassicurarlo.

“ Perché io..John, pensavo non volessi sentirmi. Mi avvisi sempre quando ritardi, sempre. Invece oggi nulla. Nessuna chiamata, nessun messaggio. Pensavo che tutta questa storia del matrimonio ti stesse stressando troppo, che volessi tirarti indietro ma non sapevi come fare per dirmelo.” Il dottore si fermò a baciargli ripetutamente la fronte prima di rispondere a quell’assurda ed insensata dichiarazione. Piccoli baci, sfiorati sulla pelle con la punta delle labbra, in cui mise tutto l’amore  e la devozione che provava nel suo cuore per l’uomo meraviglioso ed esasperante che aveva davanti e con cui condivideva la vita.

“ Sherlock, guardami. Cosa deduci? Ti sembra davvero che io abbia cambiato idea?”

Il consulente alzò piano lo sguardo fino a quando incontrò gli occhi blu profondi dell’altro vedendo solo un amore profondo, sincero e un po’ preoccupato.”

“N – no, John. Vedo che mi ami e che…Sei preoccupato per me?” sussurò piano.

“ Certo che lo sono, ti amo e sono preoccupato, perché mi spiace tu ti sia sentito così. Non vado da nessuna parte amore, sono qui. E pensare che sei l’unico consulente investigativo al mondo..” lo canzonò strappandogli un bacio. “ Me, avresti dovuto chiamare me. Capito? Comunque, mio bellissimo amore, non mi hai trovato dove pensavi perché ero con tua madre, a scegliere il mio abito per il matrimonio. Era davanti al Bart’s quando sono uscito che mi aspettava. Io non avrei mai pensato a quel negozio. Violet però è come te, adorabile. Mi ha fatto sentire a casa, mi ha fatto sentire come in una vera famiglia, dopo così tanto tempo. Vieni qui, ora.”

Lo strinse a sé, la testa di Sherlock sulla sua spalla, gli accarezzò quei ricci morbidi ed impossibili, stringendolo e cullandolo tra le sue braccia corte ma forti finché non sentì il respiro calmarsi, solo allora si fermò e riprese a parlare.

“ Guardami, amore. Ti amo, capito? Immensamente, come non avevo mai fatto con nessuno, come non aveva mai meritato nessuno e mi sento amato così tanto, nessuno mi aveva mai fatto sentire così voluto e speciale. Ci sposeremo, ed io non ti lascerò mai, saremo insieme anche da vecchi, io scriverò storie sui crimini che abbiamo risolto e tu ti prenderai cura delle api, in un piccolo cottage da qualche parte nel Sussex.” Lo strinse ancora, con tutto l’amore di cui era capace, con gli occhi lucidi per la gioia e la commozione.

Sherlock scavò con il naso sul petto di John “ Io..scusa.”

“ Non hai nulla di cui scusarti. Mi spiace tu sia stato male per nulla. Farò in modo che non succeda più ma, se dovessi avere un contrattempo e dovessi dimenticarmi di avvisarti, chiamami, Sherlock. Non gli altri, me. Ok? Se lo avessi fatto anche oggi, avresti saputo dove fossi e perché stessi ritardando e non saresti stato male fino al mio arrivo. Promesso?” poi con la mano si divertì a scompigliare i suoi ricci fino ad arruffarli e farlo sorridere di nuovo. Un sorriso ampio e sincero, di quelli che Sherlock riservava solo a lui, la tensione liberata.

“ Ti amo, John.”  
“ Lo so, ti amo anch’io. E, adoro Violet.”disse abbassando un po’ lo sguardo come se quell’affermazione potesse essere inopportuna.

“ Le piaci molto anche tu, John. E come non potrebbe? Sei la persona migliore che io abbia mai conosciuto, anche lei vede e sente quanto tu sia speciale. Sapevo che vi sareste piaciuti.” Gli fece un occhiolino.

“ Oh, sì. Le somigli così tanto, Sherlock. Forse…ecco…forse lei è solo più gentile e meno teatrale.” Concluse scoppiando a ridere. Non una derisione, una risata piena di affetto.

“ Divertente, John. Davvero, davvero divertente. Bravo, i miei complimenti.” Rispose battendo le mani e scoppiando a ridere a sua volta.

“ Ti accompagnerà lei, vero?”

“ S- sì, se a te non dispiace.”

“Certo che non mi dispiace. Solo..aspetta qui un secondo.”

Lo guardò con fare interrogativo non sapendo cosa aspettarsi, lo vide schizzare letteralmente giù dal letto e correre in direzione della porta di ingresso, urlando alla signora Hudson di salire subito al piano di sopra. A proposito di modi teatrali, si ritrovò a pensare divertito tra sé e sé.

Si spostò nel frattempo in salotto in modo da essere presente quando la padrona di casa fosse arrivata di sopra.

“ Oh, Sherlock caro, che cosa è successo?” salutando John con un gesto affettuoso. “ Se vuoi sapere come procedono i preparativi, non devi preoccuparti di nulla. IO e la signorina Cooper abbiamo tutto sotto controllo.” Disse orgogliosa e soddisfatta.

“ Non si preoccupi per quello, non ne ho mai dubitato. Mi stavo solo chiedendo se..ecco..” prese un grosso respiro e poi continuò, John sulla sua poltrona iniziò a capire e le sue labbra si allargarono in un tenero sorriso.

“ Vede, il giorno delle nozze, mia madre accompagnerà John, per cui.. ecco, sì, insomma, vorrebbe essere lei ad accompagnare..me?”

Lo spettacolo che si presentò davanti agli occhi di John era meraviglioso e pieno di calore. La signora Hudson aveva gli occhi che le brillavano di lacrime di gioia, la vide leggermente tremare mentre Sherlock si avvicinava a lei.

“Oh, caro.” un singhiozzo “ne sarei davvero tanto felice. Sai che per me sei sempre stato come un figlio.”un altro e lo abbracciò.

“ E lei, per me, è sempre stata come una seconda madre.” Rispose all’abbraccio e posò un lieve bacio leggero sulla nuca della loro padrona di casa.

Sherlock non era certo avvezzo ai contatti umani, ancora meno se questi includevano gesti così intimi, ma con la signora Hudson era sempre stato diverso. Nonostante il modo di porsi sprezzante e le sue stramberie, con la loro padrona di casa, Sherlock sapeva essere anche dolce, affettuoso, perfino. Lasciava spesso cadere buona parte della sua armatura e la trattava in più occasioni come un figlio premuroso, soprattutto quando stava poco bene o si sentiva in pericolo. Aveva anche mandato al diavolo suo fratello, il giorno che venne nell’appartamento e si permise di trattarla male, John amava vedere quanto bene si volessero entrambi.

                                                              xxxxxxxxxxx

Passarono un paio di giorni in cui John dovette dare sfoggio a tutto il suo proverbiale autocontrollo per non strangolare Sherlock nel loro salotto. Il suo compagno, senza nessun nuovo caso interessante all’orizzonte su cui lavorare e con quelle che amava definire ^ inutili incombenze ^ legate all’imminente matrimonio, stava diventando decisamente più intrattabile del solito.

Si isolò tra i suoi pensieri mentre Sherlock torturava il suo violino,pensò al suo abito ormai pronto.

Si era sottoposto a tutte le prove che Mark gli fissò e che erano  necessarie al suo confezionamento, ormai mancavano giusto solo alcuni piccoli particolari che avrebbero sistemato quando lo sarebbe andato a ritirare.

Si ricordò del suo riflesso sullo specchio durante la prova definitiva, dovette ammettere con se stesso che, sebbene non fosse un essere meraviglioso ed etereo come il suo futuro marito, gli piacque ciò che vide in esso. Il fisico ancora tonico grazie agli anni passati prima nell’esercito e dopo a correre per Londra a caccia di criminali, l’abito che cadeva a pennello sulle sue forme e quel colore che, dovette darne il merito a Violet, faceva risaltare il blu profondo delle sue iridi. Ciò che però, rendeva veramente perfetta quell’immagine sullo specchio, era l’aria serena e felice che gli si dipingeva sul volto al solo pensiero che, tra poco meno di un mese avrebbe indossato quell’abito per sposare quel consulente investigativo che amava profondamente con tutto se stesso.

Riemerse da quei pensieri quando il telefono di Sherlock accanto a lui suonò. Un messaggio.

“ Sherlock, dovresti rispondere, magari è Greg con un nuovo caso interessante.” Disse speranzoso.

“Sarebbe fantastico. Detesto quando i criminali si riposano.” Rispose nel suo perfetto e collaudato drama queen style, allargando le braccia e roteando gli occhi al cielo, poi, una volta finita la sua magistrale interpretazione si mise a leggere il testo.

^ Fatti trovare davanti a New Scotland Yard tra mezz’ora. Ti aspetto fuori all’ingresso. Vedi di essere puntuale. G. ^

Sfiorerò le lunghe dita velocemente sullo schermo per la sua risposta ^ Se non è almeno un caso da otto ti pentirai di aver inviato questo messaggio Garfield. SH ^ lo scambio di messaggi proseguì

^ Greg, mi chiamo Greg. Tu viene e basta. 30 minuti. Greg ^

Lanciò con noncuranza lo smartphone sul divano ed andò a vestirsi per uscire. 

“Era Greg? Cosa voleva?”

“ Non lo ha detto, il che è già abbastanza irritante di per sé. Vuole che lo incontri allo Yard tra mezz’ora. Vieni, John?” non sarebbe andato, ovviamente. Greg lo aveva avvisato che si sarebbe messo in contatto con Sherlock con una scusa dopodiché lo avrebbe portato a scegliere il suo abito da sposo dato che il genio non se ne era minimamente ancora preoccupato e la data delle nozze ormai era davvero molto vicina.

“ No, amore. Molly mi ha obbligato a vederla, qualcosa che riguarda le decorazioni, non ho ben capito di cosa si tratti ma ha detto che tu ignori ogni suo messaggio e chiamata e quindi vuole che vada io. Non ha voluto sentire ragioni. Se dovessi aver bisogno del mio aiuto però chiamami e cercherò di raggiungerti il prima possibile, ok?”

“ Sì, John. Lo farò. Mi spiace di non essere di aiuto con i preparativi ma..lo sai, io.” Si fermò quando il dottore prese il suo viso tra le mani per baciarlo.

“ Non preoccuparti, so che è una cosa non da te, i preparativi intendo. Basta che tu ci sia il giorno del matrimonio.” Sherlock lo strinse a sé, già vestito e pronto ad incontrare Greg, appoggiò la nuca tra le spalle del dottore e allacciò le mani alla vita tirandolo ancora più vicino, depositò piccoli baci sull’incavo della spalla e sussurrò “ Ci sarò. Sarò quello impaziente e felice, John.”

“ Questo è molto buono.” Sorrise e si girò dentro l’abbraccio di Sherlock per incontrare i suoi occhi e baciarlo su quelle bellissime, perfette e talentuose labbra.

“ Vai ora, o faremo entrambi tardi, non posso garantire di riuscire a fermarmi se continuassimo” disse languidamente, il respiro spezzato dal desiderio crescente.

“ Gavin aspetterà.” ansimò nel suo orecchio Sherlock quasi con un ringhio.

“ Sai che non riesco a resisterti quando hai questa voce.” Mordicchiò il lobo “ma dobbiamo andare entrambi,prometto che continueremo da dove abbiamo interrotto ora, amore. Mio bellissimo e meraviglioso essere.” Lo baciò con passione, quasi a volerlo divorare lì, in mezzo al salotto, le loro erezioni premute le une alle altre.

“Maledetto Garfield ed il suo pessimo tempismo.” Sbuffò “quando torneremo qui…non ti permetterò di dormire, stanotte, John.”

“Non dormiremo.”

                                        Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Sherlock, possibile tu sia sempre in ritardo?”

“ Ero impegnato in cose urgenti con John, vedi..” il detective lo fulminò con lo sguardo “ Stai zitto. Non voglio assolutamente sapere cosa facciate tu e John. Forza, sbrigati a salire in auto che dobbiamo andare.”

“Ok, ok. Salgo. E non ti allarmare, facciamo esattamente quello che fate tu e mio fratello…solo molto meglio.” Rispose suadente.

“ Idiota.”

“ A volte mi conformo a chi ho attorno.” Ma non c’era cattiveria in quella risposta, si mise a ridere, gli piaceva farlo disperare ma in fondo provava del vero affetto misto ad ammirazione per l’ispettore di Scotland Yard, era stata una presenza solida e silenziosa al suo fianco nei mesi più terribili dopo l’ennesima overdose e il periodo di riabilitazione. Greg era sempre stato al suo fianco per non farlo ricadere in quell’inferno, lo aveva promesso a Mycroft ancora prima che tra i due nascesse qualcosa ed aveva sempre mantenuto fede alla parola data anche dopo che Sherlock trovò John Watson sul suo cammino. “Comunque perché tanta fretta? Dove siamo diretti, Gavin?”

“ Greg! Cristo santo” imprecò urlando “ Mi chiamo Greg!” possibile che dopo tutti quegli anni passati insieme sulle scene del crimine e fuori Sherlock non ricordasse ancora il suo nome? Ricordava alla perfezione quelli di tutti, di alcuni anche i secondi nomi, che si divertita a dedurre per passare il tempo ma, il suo mai. Nemmeno dopo che aveva iniziato ad uscire ufficialmente con il fratello maggiore, le cose cambiarono.

“ Bene, andiamo avanti. Vuoi dirmi dove stiamo andando?”

“ Sherlock, sei serio? È importante, per me, è il mio nome. Dici di essere un fottuto genio e non sei in grado di ricordarti un nome? Possibile non ci sia un cazzo di posto, anche piccolo e angusto in quel tuo dannato palazzo mentale per ricordare il mio cazzo di nome?” Urlò ancora nell’abitacolo mentre si immetteva nel traffico del pomeriggio di Londra diretto da Spencer Hart.

“ Dai, non farla così tragica, ho un sacco di cose più importanti da catalogare nel mio mind palace, non può starci tutto, non c’è nemmeno l’intero sistema solare, nemmeno le costellazioni, ti fa sentire meglio?”

Greg lo guardò con enorme disappunto per un breve istante mentre mise il segnalatore di posizione per svoltare nella via laterale alla sua sinistra.

“ Smetti di fare quella faccia triste con me, usala stasera con mio fratello, così che lui possa consolarti con tutte le sue attenzioni e premure” rise “ Vedi, dovresti ringraziarmi invece di arrabbiarti, lo sto facendo per il tuo bene, in fondo.” Gli fece l’occhiolino continuando a sorridere.

Greg dal canto suo avrebbe solo voluto strozzarlo, fortunatamente il fatto che stesse guidando lo aiutò a non commettere l’omicidio del fratello del suo compagno. Fermò l’auto davanti all’atelier cercando di ricomporsi notando, con la coda dell’occhio lo sguardo perplesso del suo passeggero.

“ Scendi, forza.”

“Cosa ci facciamo esattamente qui?” disse perplesso.

“ Sherlock, sei sicuro di stare bene, sì? Non hai per caso sbattuto forte la testa in questi ultimi giorni, vero? Secondo te, cosa saremmo mai venuti a fare qui, genio?” scosse la testa.

“Deduco che siamo qui per il mio abito, ma tu cosa c’entreresti con questo, scusa? Dovresti essere il mio personal shopper? Mio Dio, mi vengono i brividi al solo pensiero. Tu non sai vestirti, Greg. Mi stai forse dicendo che mio fratello finalmente si è reso utile per qualcosa? Che è riuscito a darti qualche lezione sull’abbigliamento maschile e che questo è una specie di esame di fine corso? Illuminami.” Forse Mycroft ce l’aveva fatta, forse nei tempi morti  tra il dichiarare una guerra e mangiare dolci ipercalorici era riuscito ad instillare un po’ di buon gusto nella testa di Greg. Si rese conto di non voler ulteriormente indagare sui mezzi usati per l’insegnamento.  Rabbrividì al pensiero.

“ Wow. Hai detto il mio nome, Sherlock. L’hai detto giusto. Quasi mi commuovo.” Si avvicinò per dargli un abbraccio fraterno ed una sonora pacca sulla spalla. Tirò fuori il suo telefono dalla tasca dei jeans per scattare soddisfatto un selfie di loro due insieme.

“ Non azzardi a muoverti. Scusa ma non puoi esimerti, stavolta, caro il mio consulente investigativo, devo immortalare questo momento, per i posteri.” Lo strattonò un poco per farlo avvicinare di più.

“ Sei un’idiota.”

“ Anche tu, Sherlock. Anche tu.” Convenne che era il loro modo bizzarro di dirsi che si volevano bene e che erano davvero amici.

“ Comunque, no. Nonostante i suoi ripetuti sforzi, non mi è entrato in testa nulla di moda e completi ma, fossi in te non mi preoccuperei di questo, mi ha assicurato tua madre che ha già dato le migliori disposizioni al commesso, avendo visto anche il vestito di John. Io dovevo solo assicurami che tu non ti scordassi di venire.” Sorrise “ praticamente devo farti da cane da guardia…aspetta…praticamente è quello che faccio da sempre.” Scoppiò a ridere di gusto mentre trascinava Sherlock all’interno del negozio dove Mark li stava già aspettando.

“ Non trascinarmi, sono perfettamente in grado di camminare da solo, Graham.”

“Sapevo che era troppo bello per durare.” Sbuffò scuotendo la testa, sogghignando.

“Signor Holmes, prego mi segua.” Disse il ragazzo voltandosi verso il consulente.

“ Sherlock, Mark. Solo Sherlock. Il signor Holmes è quel pomposo arrogante di mio fratello Mycroft. Non vorrei davvero essere confuso con lui.” Colse una nota di disappunto nello sguardo dell’ispettore a quella precisazione ma proseguì verso il piano superiore facendo finta di nulla.

“ Ok, Sherlock.”

“ A cosa ha pensato mia madre?”

“ Oh, un abito che sicuramente ti piacerà. Questo è il modello.” Gli posò il campione da provare, precisando, anche se non era necessario, che il completo sarebbe stato confezionato su misura.

Era un abito skinny in due pezzi, di seta, non lucido, il bavero in broccato in un delicato motivo floreale stilizzato, una camicia bianca a completare l’insieme.

Entrò nel camerino per indossarlo e quando uscì Mark sorrise soddisfatto del risultato.

“ Direi che ci siamo,decisamente. Il colore però non va assolutamente. Ti consiglio questo, invece. Sono sicuro che ti piacerà.” Sfogliò il catalogo delle stoffe e  ne estrasse una a colpo sicuro. “ Ecco quella che cercavo, colore Jx2, direi che questo è perfetto.” Disse compiaciuto mostrando a Sherlock il tessuto che aveva in mano.

IL consulente si sentì tremare sulle proprie gambe e dovette usare tutto il suo autocontrollo per non doversi servire dello schienale della poltrona alla sua destra come appoggio.

A Greg non sfuggì, preoccupandosi per l’amico “ Sherlock? Tutto bene?”

“ S – sì, T- tutto bene.” Lo sguardo perso e distante, la voce incerta. Si voltò cercando il commesso.

“Mark, ma?...” non riusciva ad articolare le frasi, il suo cervello non collaborava con la sua lingua, non poteva farci nulla, sentiva qualcosa sconvolgergli lo stomaco, sentimenti, emozioni, erano loro a renderlo così.

“Sì, Sherlock. È stata Violet, lo ha notato subito.” Sorrise.

Greg si sentiva a quel punto come un terzo incomodo, un idiota, non riusciva a capire cosa caspita stesse succedendo davanti ai suoi occhi. Si avvicinò ai due tonando “ Vorreste essere così gentili da rendere partecipe anche me? Dato che sono qui anch’io, o è chiedere troppo?”

In tutta risposta Sherlock si limitò ad allungare a Lestrade la stoffa che stringeva tra le lunghe dita tremanti.

“ Oh..” fu l’unica risposta che riuscì a formulare.

“Esatto. Questa stoffa è dello stesso colore degli occhi di John. Il mio John.”

“Stupefacente.” Fu l’unica parola che lasciò le labbra di Greg.

Quando Mark ebbe finito di prendere le misure, Sherlock tornò a cambiarsi, rimettendo i suoi abiti ed infilandosi con grazia assoluta il Belstaff.

“ È tutto, vero?”

“ Certo, Sherlock. Potrai venirlo a ritirare tra una settimana, le tue misure sono rimaste invariate per cui direi non ci sarà bisogno di altre prove. Ne faremo solo una quando lo verrai a ritirare. Per allora sarà pronto anche quello di tuo fratello Mycroft.”  
“ Perfetto. Non credo mi prenderò la briga di ritirare anche il suo ma lo avviserò o…lo lascerò fare al suo ragazzo qui accanto.” Rispose guardando Greg per qualche momento,sorridendo. “ A proposito, ispettore..il tuo abito, invece?”

“ Oh.. mi sto guardando attorno, troverò sicuramente qualcosa di appropriato, non preoccupartene, non vi farò fare brutte figure.” Lo sguardo rivolto verso il pavimento cercando di dissimulare il suo crescente imbarazzo. Era una scena a cui Mark aveva già assistito qualche tempo fa quando vide John, si allontanò un attimo per lasciarli parlare soli. Lo stipendio di Greg  a Scotland Yard, anche se piuttosto buono, non gli permetteva di poter fare acquisti in questo genere di atelier e tutto d’un tratto riemerse da qualche parte dentro di sé quella fastidiosa sensazione di non essere all’altezza del governo inglese.

“Oh, ti prego. Falla finita. Non essere ridicolo, Greg. Nessuno ha mai pensato non fossi degno di mio fratello, piuttosto, forse il contrario, per quanto mi riguarda. Comunque anche Violet ti adora e Mycroft ti ama. Davvero stupefacente, non credevo fosse in grado di amare qualcosa che non fossero i bignè alla crema.”

Greg riemerse dai suoi pensieri. “ Dovrebbe essere un complimento? In ogni caso, te l’ho già detto più di una volta, smettila di dedurmi, è imbarazzante, è privato, non ti riguarda.”

“ E..pensare che non ti ho ancora detto tutto quello che ho dedotto sulla notte scorsa…”sussurrò malizioso.

“ Sherlock, NO! Smettila.” Cercando di non pensare al rossore che ormai aveva preso possesso delle sue guance.

Proprio in quel momento riapparve Mark “ Mi scusi ispettore Lestrade, non avevo capito fosse lei. Mi dispiace.” Disse mortificato “ non si deve assolutamente preoccupare per il suo abito, ho già ricevuto disposizioni in merito  dal signor Holmes. Avrei solo bisogno di prenderle le misure. Ha qualche minuto da dedicarmi?”

“ Ok, ok. Ma chiamami Greg, per favore.”

Finita la prova uscì dal camerino e furono finalmente pronti per uscire dal negozio.

“Mark, solo un’ultima cosa.”  
“Dimmi, Sherlock.”

“ Pensi che potrei?”

“ Oh no, mi spiace. So dove vuoi arrivare. Non ti farò vedere l’abito di John. Violet è stata categorica su questo punto. Dovrai aspettare il giorno delle nozze.” Disse.

Sherlock sbuffò sonoramente mettendo il broncio come un bambino.

“ Niente da fare, l’ira di tua madre mi spaventa molto più che la tua, non insistere, non ti aiuterò con quello.”

“ Va bene, va bene.” Uscì sbattendo teatralmente la porta come una diva consumata di Hollywood.

Aveva cose più piacevoli di cui occuparsi…come andare a casa ed impedire ad un certo dottore di dormire facendolo impazzire a letto tutta la notte.

                                       xxxxxxx

Ormai tutto era pronto, i giorni scorrevano veloci tra un preparativo ed un caso.

Anche l’abito della signora Hudson era pronto e Molly ormai aveva ordinato ogni tipo di addobbo per lo Sky Garden, la vista che offrivano le sue vetrate su Londra era da togliere il fiato. Avevano riservato tutto l’ultimo piano per l’intera giornata, sarebbe stato magico.

Abiti ed anelli erano stati ritirati e si trovavano al sicuro nell’appartamento di Mycroft e Greg, lontano dagli occhi indiscreti di Sherlock, John si era raccomandato che le incisioni rimanessero una sorpresa e Violet era stata molto chiara sul fatto che gli abiti non dovevano essere visti dagli sposi fino al giorno del sì e il più grande degli Holmes non avrebbe mai deluso sua madre.

Quattro giorni prima delle nozze Sherlock ricevette un sms dal fratello

^ Detesto dover chiedere il tuo aiuto ma l’Inghilterra ha bisogno di te, fratellino. MH ^

^ No, Mycroft. Tra 4 giorni io e John ci sposeremo, non ho alcuna intenzione di partecipare a qualche tua stupida missione che potrebbe interferire col matrimonio. Non rischierò di mandare tutto all’aria, è troppo importante, per John. Quindi NO, fai lavorare i tuoi tirapiedi idioti per una volta. SH ^

^ Non essere drammatico, saremo di ritorno in tempo. MH ^

^ Ho detto no. SH ^

^ Sono nell’auto parcheggiata qui sotto, scendi immediatamente!  Greg ed il tuo prezioso John sono già qui con me. Vedi di muoverti. MH ^

^ Fanculo, Myc. SH ^

Odiava tutta quella situazione, aveva un brutto presentimento che non riusciva a far tacere, nemmeno dopo aver sceso tutti i diciassette gradini per uscire in strada e dirigersi verso l’auto nera dove tutti lo stavano aspettando.

 Le missioni di Mycroft erano sempre terribili, andava sempre storto qualcosa quando era in gioco anche l’MI6 e lui stavolta davvero non voleva e non poteva permetterlo.

Non che credesse realmente a tutti i convenevoli della cerimonia del matrimonio, lui amava John con tutto se stesso e John lo ricambiava con la stessa intensità, questo bastava per lui, non c’era bisogno di cerimonie ma per John era importante, John teneva alle tradizioni ed ai simboli, lo sapeva e non lo avrebbe mai ferito, non di nuovo.

Salì con riluttanza sedendosi a fianco del suo futuro marito, stringendogli la mano appena si fu sistemato sul sedile. La vicinanza di John era l’unica cosa che, probabilmente, gli impediva di strangolare il fratello.

“ Ben arrivato, fratellino, mettiti pure comodo. Il viaggio sarà lungo, siamo diretti in Galles. Il governo vuole vederci chiaro su una serie di presenti traffici di merce illegale che si svolgono nel porto di Milford Haven. I servizi segreti stanno svolgendo indagini da mesi. Sospettiamo vengano movimentati ingenti quantitativi di armi provenienti dal mercato nero che poi verrebbero ridistribuite al miglio offerente: terroristi, bande armate, mafie locali, IRA etc. Stiamo ricostruendo tutti i movimenti di merci e di denaro ma nessuno è ancora riuscito a capire chi tira le fila di tutta questa operazione. Ecco perché abbiamo bisogno di te. Questi sono i dossier con tutti i dati finora raccolti dall’ MI6 e l’MI5. Ovviamente sono files riservati e secretati del governo quindi..” si interruppe mentre porse i fascicoli agli altri.

“ Non preoccuparti, Mycroft. Non finiranno nel blog.” Disse John sorridendo.

“ Non credo sia quello il problema, vero fratello mio?” sibilò Sherlock a denti stretti, le labbra tirate in un ghigno e la voce gelida. “ Avanti, diglielo.”

Mycroft emise un lungo respiro “ John” si fermò “ in realtà” non sapeva bene come continuare. Pel la prima volta, il maggiore degli Holmes, sembrava non riuscire a trovare le parole adatte.

“ John, quello che l’idiota di mio fratello sta cercando di dirvi è che questa è una missione segreta. Se qualcosa andasse storto, nessuno ci verrebbe a cercare. Spero vada bene o, credimi Mycroft, ti ucciderò con le mie stesse mani.”

John era furioso, “ Mycroft, Cristo Santo, io e tuo fratello ci dobbiamo sposare tra quattro fottutissimi giorni. Ti posso giurare fin da ora che se qualcosa dovesse andare storto prenderò a calci quel tuo culo dal Galles fino a Londra.” Alla fine riprese fiato, si voltò verso Greg mormorando qualcosa come delle scuse.

“  John, vedo che frequentare mio fratello non ti ha trasmesso il suo acume ma ti ha contagiato con la sua drammaticità. Andrà tutto bene, saremo tutti di ritorno in tempo per il gran giorno. Nel caso, comunque, i nostri abiti e tutto l’occorrente per la cerimonia sono nel bagagliaio di quest’auto, così, se fossimo in ritardo, avremmo ugualmente tutto sotto controllo. Quindi ora studiatevi quei fascicoli e godetevi il viaggio.”

“Giuro che vorrei strangolarlo proprio ore, Sherlock. Scusa Greg, ma il tuo ragazzo è un cazzone.”

“ Benvenuto nel club, John. Ho tentato più volte di aprirgli gli occhi ma non mi vuole ascoltare.” Rise dando una piccola pacca sulla spalla all’ispettore. “ Appena questa stupida missione sarà finita, provvederò a farti avere la tua tessera, amore mio” e continuando a sorridere come un bambino idiota si voltò per posare un bacio sulle labbra del suo futuro marito.

Dopo quasi sei ore di auto e due soste, finalmente arrivarono alla loro destinazione, un cartello dava loro il benvenuto a Milford Haven.

Si sistemarono in un piccolo e confortevole hotel a conduzione familiare nel centro cittadino prendendo due stanze, a Sherlock non sfuggì lo stupore e lo sconcerto nei grandi occhi nocciola di Cat, la ragazza addetta alla reception nonché figlia dei proprietari della struttura, quando li vidi entrare. Evidentemente le coppie gay qui erano una vista rara e la vide cercare di combattere con il suo stesso disagio. In altre situazione avrebbe riversato sulla povera ignara ragazza tutte le sue deduzioni che riguardassero ogni suo segreto più intimo facendola sentire in imbarazzo per qualcosa per cui dovrebbe davvero esserlo e non per loro ma, decise di soprassedere per una volta, John non avrebbe apprezzato il suo comportamento e poi era  troppo concentrato a pensare a come avrebbe torturato e poi ucciso suo fratello se qualcosa fosse andata male.

John conosceva Sherlock, percepiva lo stato in cui si trovava e, sebbene stesse lui stesso pensando ai modi di tortura imparati nell’esercito al servizio di sua maestà per liberarsi del maggiore degli Holmes qualora avesse osato mandare a monte il suo imminente matrimonio, prese ad accarezzare la schiena dell’uomo che amava cercando di calmarne il tumulto interiore.

Dopo aver fornito i loro nomi sotto copertura a Cat, salirono nelle loro camere, forse eccessivamente piccole ma funzionali, pulite ed arredate con semplicità e con gusto, un piccolo bagno si trovava dietro la porta a destra appena dentro la stanza, dotato di tutto quello di cui avrebbero potuto aver bisogno, dalla finestra, invece, si poteva intravedere il porto della cittadina, che era poi il motivo per cui si trovavano in quel dannato posto sperduto nel Galles. Guardò per qualche istante il suo compagno poi indugiò sul loro riflesso nel grande specchio che rivestita le ante dell’armadio, direttamente davanti al loro letto, un brivido di piacere e lussuria lo scosse mentre pensava a lui  e Sherlock intenti a rigirarsi freneticamente tra le lenzuola potendo assistere allo spettacolo anche da un’altra prospettiva.

“ Oh, John. Non temere, lo faremo, sarà meraviglioso.” Ghignò guardandolo con lo sguardo affamato ed impaziente, “ ma ora faremo meglio a scendere o sono sicuro che mio fratello ci interromperebbe sul più bello.”

“ Dio,sei completamente pazzo, geniale e bellissimo,e …ti amo così tanto.”

“ Anche io, mio meraviglioso John.”

Le indagini procedettero ad un ritmo serrato, tutti e quattro volevano fare ritorno a Londra quanto prima, John dovette più volte obbligare Sherlock a mangiare, nonostante ogni volta si sentisse rispondere che il cibo avrebbe rallentato i suoi processi deduttivi, mentre lui aveva bisogno solo di accelerarli per andarsene il più in fretta possibile da lì. Questo, ovviamente, non impedì a John di usare il suo tono da Capitano Watson e di ottenere quindi che Sherlock facesse esattamente ciò che gli veniva chiesto. Aveva imparato, non troppo tempo dopo il loro primo incontro, che il suo coinquilino non era in grado di obbiettare quando lui usava quel tono, sorrise al pensiero che questa informazione si rivelò particolarmente interessante dopo l’inizio della loro relazione amorosa.

“John, così mi ucciderai.”

“ Oh no, Sherlock. Non morirai per questo. I carboidrati non ti uccideranno, non lo permetterei mai, tra due giorni sarai mio marito, amore. Ti terrò in salute e mi prenderò cura di te, in ogni modo possibile, amore.” Sogghignò maliziosamente.

“Sì. John.” Sorrise, il tono nella voce si era ammorbidito, così come lo sguardo. Non c’era più nulla, nessun caso, nessuna stanza, nessuna deduzione, solo John, solo quei profondi occhi blu incatenati ai suoi, come se fossero una sola unica entità fusa insieme, tutto il resto, per quel breve istante, solo un brusio lontano e confuso.

La mia magia si infranse..

“ Due giorni, solo due. Sempre che il mio odioso fratello non rovini tutto come è solito fare.”

“  Non accadrà. Non gli permetterò di rovinare il nostro matrimonio.”

Si avvicinò, lo strinse in un forte abbraccio e lo baciò dolcemente, poi con passione, con tutto l’amore che sentiva dentro, quello che non aveva mai sentito prima di incontrare Sherlock, quell’essere meraviglioso che tra più o meno 48 ore sarebbe diventato ufficialmente suo marito. Non riusciva ancora a  credere a quanto fosse fortunato che Sherlock, brillante, geniale, bellissimo Sherlock, lo amasse così tanto, nonostante tutto.

“ John, anche io sono molto fortunato ad averti. Smettila di sminuirti, fallo per me, vuoi? Ti amo.” Lo stinse più forte, voleva che oltre le parole sentisse, si rendesse conto di quando era speciale, importante ed amato.

“ M- ma come? Come diavolo?”

“  Andiamo, John. Stai al passo. I tuoi pensieri sono così rumorosi, e poi…”  
“ E poi, cosa?”

“ i tuoi occhi parlano ai miei, lo hanno sempre fatto in realtà, solo che prima non volevo ascoltarli. Era pericoloso farlo. Lo ammetto, per una volta in tutta la mia vita avevo paura di potermi sbagliare. Da quando, però, mi hai confermato che quello che sentivo, vedevo ed ascoltavo era reale, beh, da allora non ho più smesso.”

“Sherlock…”

“ Oh, non preoccuparti, John. Molte cose di te per me rimangono un mistero, sfumature che non riesco a cogliere, contraddizioni in termini. Rimani il mio più grande enigma John Hamish Watson. L’unico per il quale voglio passare il resto della mia vita a decifrare e svelare, non potresti mai annoiarmi, te lo posso assicurare. Ed ora, forza. Risolviamo questo dannato caso e torniamo a Londra.”

                                                                               xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ormai era fatta, erano le due del mattino ed erano tutti in posizione al porto per catturare i capi dell’organizzazione dietro il traffico di armi, tra i quali, aveva scoperto Sherlock, c’erano anche alcuni membri di spicco dell’esercito. Questo spiegava il coinvolgimento dell’intelligence e la segretezza della loro missione.

Regnava il buio più totale nel luogo del loro appostamento, anche la luna piena era coperta da minacciose nubi cariche di pioggia, l’unica luce presente proveniva proprio dal porto.

Sherlock avrebbe voluto andarsene non appena risolto il caso poco dopo l’orario di cena, Mycroft, però, aveva insistito perché restassero per dare un supporto tattico agli uomini dell’MI6 già presenti sul posto dato che i loro uomini di rinforzo non sarebbero arrivati in tempo.

“ Fratello mio, credo dovreste pensare seriamente di apporre delle migliorie al vostro sistema spionistico” disse sarcastico “ se solo gli onesti cittadini di questa nazione sapessero quanto sono mal spesi i loro contributi…probabilmente insorgerebbero.” Rise.

“ Taci, fratellino. Saremo di ritorno in tempo. Ed ora occhi aperti, tutti e tre.”

L’intera operazione si rivelò più complessa del previsto, costringendoli ad inseguire in mare aperto uno dei capi che era fuggito alla retata degli agenti, in attesa dell’arrivo della guardia costiera, già allertata ma in difficoltà date le condizione del canale di Bristol in semi burrasca.

Nonostante non perdesse mai di vista il loro obbiettivo, Sherlock non smise di esternare il suo punto di vista a Mycroft, inveendo sul fratello maggiore senza tregua mentre John cercava in tutti i modi di aiutare Greg a gestire il mal di mare che lo aveva colpito non appena l’imbarcazione si fu staccata dalla banchina del porto.

Finalmente, dopo quella che sembrò un’eternità in balia delle onde, riuscirono a catturare il fuggitivo e consegnarlo agli agenti a bordo della nave della guardia costiera che, nel frattempo era riuscita a raggiungerli, prima di sparire ancora dalla loro vista.

Fecero ogni sforzo per raggiungere di nuovo il porto di Milford Haven, ma purtroppo, a causa delle forti correnti tra il mare celtico ed il canale di Bristol, si ritrovarono da qualche parte a sud est rispetto alla loro destinazione, con solo una modesta scorta di cibo e senza carburante.

Ormai erano giunte le prime luci dell’alba e tutto quello che videro intorno a loro furono acqua e pareti a strapiombo, nessuna possibilità di arrivare in cima alla terra ferma se non con l’attrezzatura da scalata che, ovviamente non avevano a bordo. Sherlock era sicuro che, se l’avessero avuta con loro, lui e John sarebbero  riusciti ad arrivare in cima e poi chiamare i soccorsi o…lasciare morire di fame suo fratello per averlo trascinato in quella situazione.

Mycroft aveva perso il suo telefono satellitare durante una brusca virata, mentre tentava di ancorare Greg a se stesso per non farlo cadere in mare, i telefoni degli altri non avevano campo, la radio era fuori uso.

Sherlock guardò il fratello come se stesse decidendo quale metodo avrebbe usato per ucciderlo e farne sparire il corpo, Greg, assistendo alla scena si dispiacque di non poter essere di supporto e conforto al suo uomo, ancora scosso dalla nausea e dai tremiti.

John cercò di calmare il suo compagno che stava dando di matto “ Calmati, non c’è nulla che possiamo fare, ora. Proverò a sistemare la radio, nel frattempo spero che si accorgano della nostra assenza e che ci vengano a cercare. Quindi, ora cerca di dormire un po’, ok? ” il tono fermo e calmo, gli occhi fissi.

“ Come dovrei fare a calmarmi, secondo te?” sbuffò stizzito.

“ Avrei in mente un modo ma…non siamo soli. Quindi, ora, tu ti calmerai lo stesso e cercherai di dormire o ti metterai in un angolo in rigoroso silenzio. Sono stato chiaro?” il tono del Capitano Watson era ricomparso per riportare l’ordine.

“Va bene, va bene.”

“Bene. Greg, cerca di riposare anche tu, ne hai estremamente bisogno, quanto a te, Mycroft, sono seriamente tentato di spaccarti il naso…ma non lo farò.” Sospirò esausto, cercò di armeggiare con la radio ma dopo qualche minuto si addormentò distrutto dal peso di tutti quegli eventi e la notte di sonno persa.

Erano ormai le due del pomeriggio, quando, ore di prove dopo il suo risveglio, la radio cominciò a funzionare, ringraziò mentalmente il suo tempo in guerra per questo.

“ Signor Holmes.” Si sentì gracchiare all’apparecchio.

“Signor Holmes, mi sente? Sono Anthea.”

Mycroft si affrettò vicino al microfono “ Anthea, sì. Sono io, mi senti? Ti sento male, non ho idea di dove siamo, ho perso il mio satellitare.”

“ Sono felice di sentirla, state tutti bene? Non si preoccupi per quello, sono riuscita a collegarmi con il sistema GPS dell’imbarcazione e vi ho localizzato poco fa.”

“ Noi stiamo bene. Ottimo lavoro, come sempre. Siamo bloccati qui, non abbiamo carburante.  Avremmo bisogno di un elicottero che ci riporti in fretta a Londra, abbiamo un matrimonio da celebrare.” Disse guardando nella direzione del fratello minore “ Anthea, mi hai sentito?”

Dopo un breve silenzio dall’altro capo, arrivò la risposta “ Ehm..signor Holmes…io …mi spiace…purtroppo le condizioni meteorologiche in alta quota stanno cambiando velocemente. Mi è stato comunicato che non sarà possibile riportarvi a Londra, sarebbe troppo pericoloso. Mi…mi dispiace. Il responsabile delle operazioni di recupero mi ha informata che è già abbastanza rischioso recuperarvi dalla barca, non potendo atterrare per mancanza di spazio sulla spiaggia, dovendolo quindi farlo in volo, ma ha escluso in maniera categorica che rischierà il mezzo e l’equipaggio per farvi tornare nella capitale, non essendo un viaggio di emergenza. Sono desolata.”

“ Dannazione!” imprecò, sentendosi già addosso gli occhi puntati di Sherlock e John pronti ad esplodere. “Va bene, Anthea. Grazie. Aspetteremo i soccorsi, poi troveremo un altro modo per arrivare a Londra.”

“ Bene, signore. Decolleranno appena possibile.”

“ Fanculo, Mycroft!” Sherlock si scagliò contro il fratello maggiore come una furia “ non torneremo mai in tempo, sei un fottuto idiota.” La sua espressione distorta mentre lo prendeva per il colletto della giacca sollevandolo dal pavimento in legno della nave. Un misto di rabbia, odio e frustrazione balenava dai suoi occhi gonfi contornati di rosso, era sul punto di piangere dal nervosismo che tutta quella fottuta situazione gli stava creando.

“ Sarai contento, ora. Sei riuscito ancora una volta a rovinarmi la vita, sembra tu ti diverta a farlo, non è vero?” gli soffiò contro con disprezzo senza mollare la presa, era un unico fascio di nervi.

Mycroft stava in silenzio, l’uomo di ghiaccio, pietrificato sul posto, per una volta non trovò le parole, non disse nulla. Poteva vedere la disperazione, la tristezza ed il rancore negli occhi e nei lineamenti del fratello minore e si sentì in colpa, per averlo trascinato lì nonostante avesse provato ad opporsi ed ora stava davvero mandando a monte il giorno più importante della sua vita. Da quando riuscì a far disintossicare Sherlock l’ultima volta, si era ripromesso che avrebbe fatto tutto ciò che era in suo potere per non vedere mai più quell’espressione sul viso del fratello, invece ora … era tornata ed era colpa sua.

Certo, la cerimonia poteva essere rinviata, non sarebbe stato un grosso problema, ma il punto non era quello. Il punto era che oggi doveva essere il giorno più felice della vita di Sherlock e non lo sarebbe stato a causa sua, lui che gli aveva promesso quattro giorni prima che tutto sarebbe andato bene e sarebbero tornati in tempo. Lui che si era sempre considerato il più intelligente degli Holmes, quello che non aveva mai sbagliato, nemmeno una volta, era fiero di questo, mentre ora lo aveva fatto deludendo e ferendo la persona che più amava al mondo, oltre Greg, naturalmente. Era un grande peso da portare.

A quel punto, fu John, come sempre, a prendere in mano la situazione. Avrebbe volentieri dato una mano a Sherlock nel prenderlo a pugni per tutto quello che stava succedendo, ricordò di averglielo promesso fin dall’ inizio della missione se qualcosa fosse andata storta, convenne tuttavia che non fosse il caso. Si avvicinò al suo compagno posandogli una mano al centro della schiena, accarezzandola piano, con piccoli tocchi leggeri, cercando di calmarlo.

Greg in un angolo ancora incapace di muoversi.

“ Amore.” Sussurrò vicino all’orecchio “ Metti giù tuo fratello. Concordiamo entrambi sul fatto che sia un fottuto coglione ma, mettilo giù. Il rompergli la faccia non cambierà le cose.”

Rispose senza ancora mollare la presa “ Ma, John. Ha rovinato tutto.” Ogni sforzo per trattenere le lacrime ai bordi degli occhi.

“ Non tutto.” Continuò a muovere la mano in piccoli cerchi leggeri “ Ci sposeremo, Sherlock. Non sarà come lo avevamo programmato ma, ci sposeremo oggi. Te lo prometto. Ora, mettilo giù.”

A quelle parole il consulente si costrinse a mollare la presa, nello stesso momento Greg tirò un sospiro di sollievo.

Si voltarono tutti verso John, ansiosi di capire quale fosse la soluzione che sembrava avergli balenato nella mente. Anthea, aveva riferito loro, poco prima, a chiare lettere, che un loro rientro a Londra in elicottero era tassativamente escluso, nonostante fosse il governo inglese a farne richiesta. Perfino il grande Mycroft Holmes doveva inchinarsi alla volontà del meteo e perdere la battaglia. Era da escludere anche il ritorno in auto, erano ancora sulla barca in attesa di recupero ed il viaggio sarebbe stato troppo lungo, non sarebbero mai arrivati allo Sky Garden in tempo.

“ E, come faremo, John?”

“Lo faremo con un piccolo aiuto da parte di Anthea.”

“ Come?” chiesero increduli gli altri tre, quasi in coro.

John accennò ad un piccolo sorriso, poi proseguì “ Ho capito dove siamo! Siamo esattamente sotto l’Huntsman’s Leap, il salto del cacciatore. L’area sopra di noi e una zona di addestramento militare del ministero della difesa, solitamente aperta anche ai turisti, a meno che non ci siano particolari manovre di addestramento tattico in corso. Ho fatto una parte del mio addestramento proprio qui, prima di partine in missione in Afghanistan, salivamo e scendevamo da qui, attraverso quella parete rocciosa con le nostre attrezzature per allenare la nostra resistenza fisica.”

“ Fantastico, e questo come ci dovrebbe aiutare, John?” chiese Sherlock tra il sarcastico ed il curioso.

“ Questo, in realtà, ci aiuta parecchio, caro il mio scettico.  A pochi minuti dalla base, a piedi, si raggiunge la cappella di St Govan’s. Una piccolissima cappella in pietra, incastonata nella scogliera, costruita in memoria di San Govan, appunto, un monaco irlandese che visse come un eremita in una grotta nelle vicinanze per un voto. Sapete per cosa?” tutti lo guardarono perplessi “ Ok, immagino di no. Per essere scampato ad un attacco da parte dei pirati.”

“ Oh…” fu l’unica risposta che uscì dalle labbra di Sherlock, gli occhi si illuminarono di gioia ed adorazione per quel particolare che John tenne a sottolineare, sapendo quanto il suo sogno di bambino di diventare un temuto pirata.

“ John..sarebbe…è..è perfetta.” Si strinse forte al suo medico militare stringendolo per la vita e nascondendo il suo nell’incavo del collo.

Mycroft, leggermente sollevato da questa possibile soluzione, vedendo la felicità ritornare sul viso del fratello e capendo le intenzioni di John, prese la radio e contattò Anthea.

“Signor Holmes, come posso aiutarla?”  
“L’elicottero per il nostro recupero, è già partito?”

“ A minuti, signore. Stanno provvedendo agli ultimi accorgimenti.”

“Bene, ascolta con attenzione. Ho assoluto bisogno che vengano caricati, su quel mezzo, gli abiti per la cerimonia, tutti i quattro, sono nella mia stanza all’hotel, assicurati che le fedi nuziali siano nella tasca del mio.”

“ Certo, signore. Lo consideri già fatto, serve altro?”

“ Sì, avrò bisogni di un telefono satellitare, possibilmente che preveda videochiamate. Dovrai anche far sgombrare la zona intorno alla St Goven’s Chapel e non farvi avvicinare nessuno. La useremo per celebrare il matrimonio di mio fratello e non voglio nessun estraneo, lì.”

“ Non sarà un problema, signore. Recupero gli abiti, il telefono e mi metterò subito in contatto per far sgombrare l’area dai turisti.”

“ Perfetto. Solo un ultima cosa, avvisi mia madre e gli altri che stiamo bene, che non potremmo essere allo Sky Garden ma, che avranno comunque una cerimonia alla quale assistere.”

Per dieci minuti non ci fu nessuna risposta, poi sentirono l’ormai famigliare voce di Anthea provenire dalla radio “ Le confermo, signor Holmes, che ho provveduto a far caricare sull’elicottero tutto quello che ha chiesto, ho avvisato a Londra, ho disposto in modo che possiate avere una doccia calda e prepararvi con calma per la cerimonia nei locali della base militare. Sembra abbiano un ottimo ricordo del dottor Watson, al suo interno.” Il petto di John si gonfiò di orgoglio a quelle parole. “ Due auto del ministero, poi, vi porteranno alla cappella, la cui zona è già stata fatta sgombrare ed ora è transennata e controllata da alcuni dei soldati di istanza in modo che nessuno si avvicini.”

“ Grazie infinite. Sei una risorsa davvero efficiente e preziosa, sia per me che per l’Inghilterra.”

“ Dovere, signore. L’elicottero sta decollando in questo momento, a minuti sarà da voi. Arrivederci e felicitazioni per gli sposi.”

“ A lunedì, Anthea.”

Si voltò verso Sherlock “ Sembra che avrai il tuo matrimonio oggi, fratellino, Dopotutto….”

“ Sì, grazie al mio John! Non certo grazie a te.”

Mycroft fede una smorfia ed andò a sedersi in fondo all’imbarcazione vicino a Greg, in attesa dell’arrivo ormai imminente dei soccorsi.

“ Eh, mi spiace non essere riuscito ad intervenire prima, Myc.” Gli strinse l’avambraccio per poi prendere e mettere la mano del suo compagno nella sua. L’uomo ricambiò la stretta e si appoggiò, con la fronte, alla spalla dell’ispettore, beandosi di quel contatto così terapeutico per tutto il suo essere.

“ Sai com’è fatto Sherlock, non lo pensava davvero. Sa che ci tieni e, credimi, ti vuole bene, tanto quanto tu ne vuoi a lui, solo non è il suo forte dimostrarlo, a nessuno..tranne a John, ovviamente. Quindi non sentirti in colpa, non è colpa tua. Gli passerà.” Depositò tanti piccoli baci sulla fronte sperando gli potessero essere di conforto.

“ Lo so, Gregory, lo so. E questa è una delle mie più grosse colpe. Dalla morte di Barbarossa, sono io quello che gli ha sempre ripetuto di mantenere le distanze, che affezionarsi non era un vantaggio ed ora ne raccolgo i frutti..” chinò la testa verso il basso, era seriamente avvilito “ Solo…Solo speravo che ora, con la presenza di John nella sua vita, a dimostrazione costante di quanto in realtà mi sia sempre sbagliato su quel punto…potesse essere diverso.”

“Lo farà, Myc. Si ammorbidirà anche con te, lo so. Dagli ancora tempo, ti usa come cassa di risonanza della sua frustrazione, ma ti vuole davvero bene. In fondo anche tu, prima di noi due…beh, non eri certo conosciuto per i tuoi modi espansivi e calorosi, mister Ice Man Holmes, eppure, anche se non hai mai voluto esternare i tuoi sentimenti, io so quanto amore, calore, passione ed affetto ribollono sotto la corazza, amore. Abbi solo un po’ di pazienza, ancora.”

Si voltò sollevandogli il mento per guardarlo negli occhi, poi prese il viso tra le sue mani e lo baciò teneramente, un bacio profondo, cercando di infondere in Mycroft la sicurezza di cui aveva bisogno, quella sicurezza che, quando si trattava del fratello, veniva a mancare anche all'austero uomo di ghiaccio che, nell'ombra, tirava le fila dell’Inghilterra.

 Un ronzio in lontananza gli avvisò che l’elicottero stava arrivando, pochi minuti dopo, infatti, lo videro fermo sulle loro teste. Vennero calate le scalette per il recupero e, quando furono tutti a bordo, il mezzo virò in direzione della base.

Dopo i dovuti convenevoli e le presentazioni di rito, furono accompagnati nell’ala dove erano situate le docce e le quattro stanze che avevano predisposto per il loro arrivo, Mycroft si premurò di smistare ogni abito nella giusta camera. Il maggiore degli Holmes si premurò, inoltre, di chiedere al comandante in capo della base, se ci fossero problemi per le due macchine richieste. I due sposi non avrebbero dovuto vedere i loro abiti prima della cerimonia, era la tradizione, anche sua madre ci teneva tantissimo e lui avrebbe fatto tutto quanto in suo potere per far sì che venisse rispettato questo suo desiderio. Ovviamente non incontrò nessuna obbiezione alla sua richiesta e questo gli permise di dirigersi verso le docce con un lieve senso di leggerezza all’altezza delle spalle.

Tutti e quattro erano intenti a vestirsi nelle loro rispettive sistemazioni, dopo una lunga doccia calda e ristoratrice.

Sherlock si guardò nello specchio, cercando di trattenere le lacrime che salivano, come quel pomeriggio da Spencer Hat. Con quel vestito, era come essere avvolto negli stessi occhi di John, si sentì come se, per la prima volta, riuscisse finalmente a vedersi come lo vedeva il suo dottore. Gli occhi di John, quelli che lui amava così tanto, quelli che lo avevano salvato da se stesso così tante volte, quelli che, il solo guardarli lo facevano sentire a casa, amato e protetto.

Asciugò l’unica lacrima che era sfuggita alle sue ciglia, nell’angolo del suo occhio sinistro e di sedette, mani incrociate in grembo, in attesa che Greg lo chiamasse.

John fu il primo ad essere pronto, il cuore gli martellava in petto a ritmo incessante e sostenuto, era così felice. Tra pochissimo, finalmente, avrebbe sposato l’unica persona che avesse mai amato veramente con tutto se stesso, una persona speciale che ricambiava quel sentimento profondo con la stessa forza e determinazione. John Hamish Watson era un uomo nuovo, ora, Sherlock Holmes lo aveva salvato quando si erano incontrati per la prima volta al Bart’s, senza quell’incontro, forse, non sarebbe più nemmeno qui, invece è qui, vivo, felice ed amato.

Entrambi fortunati, anche Sherlock gli diceva che era fortunato quando si faceva prendere dal romanticismo, piccole rare eccezioni che, John, custodiva gelosamente nel suo cuore.

 

Mycroft bussò alla sua porta, interrompendo il suo flusso di pensieri.

“John, se sei pronto, andiamo.”

“ Mai stato così pronto in vita mia.”

“ Bene. Questo abito ti dona, devo ammetterlo.”

“ Oh, grazie. Il merito in realtà è tutto di Violet e del suo buon gusto, ha fatto un miracolo.”

“ Sempre pronto a sminuirti, John. Smetti di farlo, buon Dio. Mio fratello non è un idiota, ti ha scelto per un motivo, vede tutto il tuo valore, quello che tu proprio non riesci a cogliere. E non è l’unico a vederlo. Anche mio madre lo ha visto e, non solo lei.” Accennò un breve sorriso.

“ G – Grazie.”

“E… John, ovviamente negherò che questa conversazione sia mai avvenuta. Ho pur sempre una reputazione da difendere.”

“ Non temere, il tuo segreto è al sicuro, con me.” Indugiò in un veloce abbraccio quasi fraterno approfittando della situazione, ben consapevole che non si sarebbe più ripresentata un’occasione così. Mycroft ricambiò frettolosamente prima di rimettere la maschera e ricordargli che dovevano uscire o avrebbero fatto tardi. Questa era da palazzo mentale…se solo ne avesse avuto uno, pensò mentre si incamminarono verso l’auto.

Quando arrivarono alla cappella, la trovarono addobbata con qualche giglio bianco e rametti di pino. Era perfetta, John dovette convenire che Anthe era davvero competente e capace, l’avrebbe sicuramente ringraziata di persona al loro ritorno a Londra.

Nel frattempo alla base Greg bussò alla porta di Sherlock.

“ Wow” esclamò appena entrato “ non stavi scherzando,quando parlavi del colore.”  Sgranò gli occhi per dare ancora più enfasi alla sua esternazione. “ Tua madre ha un occhio eccezionale.”

“ Sì, ce l’ha. Stai molto bene anche tu, Greg. Tutto si può dire suo mio fratello, tranne che non abbia gusto nel vestire.” Alzò un sopracciglio, rivolgendogli un sorriso sghembo.

“ Già, sembra che gli Holmes eccellano in ogni cosa che fanno. Tutti loro.” Sospirò.

“ Hai perfettamente ragione, Greg. Anche nello scegliere di avere accanto solo persone speciali. Non te lo ripeterò un’altra volta, quindi vedi di prestare attenzione. Sono felice che mio fratello Mycroft abbia te, al suo fianco. Sei un brav’uomo ed un vero amico e, credo non te lo dirò più, ti voglio bene.”

I grandi occhi nocciola di Greg si illuminarono a questa confessione, si sentiva felice come lo era da bambino davanti la bancarella dello zucchero filato, strinse Sherlock in un abbraccio deciso che il consulente ricambiò con affetto. Oggi era davvero un giorno speciale, fu chiamato col suo nome corretto per ben due volte, fu elogiato ed abbracciato, si chiese se fosse Natale.

“ Forza, ora andiamo. Il tuo futuro marito è già alla chiesa che ti aspetta.”

Marito… John…suo..mancava così poco, sentì le gambe cedergli leggermente, prima di ritrovare il suo aplomb e salire in auto.

John sentì l’auto arrivare, ora era in trepidazione, aspettando che Sherlock entrasse e prese qualche lungo respiro per mantenersi calmo. Mycroft attivò la videochiamata sul telefono satellitare in modo che, tutto fosse pronto all’arrivo del fratello e per permettere ai loro amici e familiari di seguire la cerimonia anche se  lontani.

Violet, non appena fu operativo il collegamento, non mancò di far promettere al figlio maggiore che, il prossimo weekend avrebbero festeggiato tutti insieme e che non avrebbe sentito ragioni o scuse.

John cercò di trattenere una risata mentre assisteva a tutta la scena, con un  Mycroft che annuiva in silenzio senza nemmeno provare ad avere l’ultima parola, gustandosi come la signora Holmes riuscisse a far rigar dritto entrambi i fratelli senza nemmeno il bisogno di scomporsi, sarebbe stata indubbiamente un’ottima alleata, in futuro.

Greg entrò nella piccola cappella, Sherlock lo seguiva qualche passo più indietro.

John si voltò verso l’ingresso facendo del suo meglio per trattenere le lacrime di commozione che stavano velando i suoi profondi ed ora lucidi occhi blu.

Quello che vide fu lo spettacolo più stupefacente al quale aveva mai assistito, la vista del suo bellissimo uomo che avanzava timidamente verso di lui, gli riempiva il cuore di una felicità che non sapeva descrivere a parole, ma che riscaldava ogni fibra del suo essere partendo dal centro del suo petto.

Si stupì di riuscire, comunque, a notare i particolari dell’abito di Sherlock che si intonavano ai suoi, ringraziando mentalmente, ancora una volta Violet, per il lavoro superbo ed amorevole che aveva fatto per loro, per rendere questo giorno e questo momento ancora più speciali, lei teneva molto ad entrambi e questo era solo uno dei tanti modi in cui lo aveva dimostrato.

Quando Sherlock arrivò al suo fianco, gli strinse leggermente la mano sussurrando al suo orecchio un “sei bellissimo” che fece arrossire il consulente. Un coro di “Ohhhh” entusiasti si levò al di là dello schermo.

“ Anche tu.” Rispose piano.

Molly e la signora Hudson che si tenevano per mano, entrambe piangendo già per la gioia. Violet che osservava orgogliosa i “suoi” ragazzi con lo sguardo velato dalle lacrime.

Era strano, non era così che lo avevano immaginato ma, era tutto perfetto: quella piccola chiesetta raccolta sulla scogliera, i loro amici in qualche modo comunque con loro, il loro amore l’uno per l’altro, il loro giorno speciale, la realtà aveva superato i loro sogni, dando a loro questo bellissimo dono.

A quel punto Mycroft prese la parola “ Credo sia arrivato il momento di iniziare questa cerimonia, a meno che non decidiamo di dormire alla base questa notte.” Un sorriso sarcastico si fece spazio sul suo volto serio e solenne.

In realtà, anche il misurato ed algido governo inglese, stava cercando di trattenere le proprie lacrime e nascondere i suoi sentimenti fin  dal suo arrivo alla cappella, indossando la sua solita maschera di indifferenza costruita e ben collaudata negli anni, alla quale, tuttavia, i presenti all’interno della St. Govan’s Chapel non credevano più da molto tempo, non sarebbe più riuscito ad imbrogliare.

Era davvero felice per il suo fratellino, lo amava così tanto, nonostante tutte le lotte, gli insulti e tutte quelle parole troppo spesso non dette tra loro. Data la sua natura e quella di Sherlock, viveva nella paura che sarebbe rimasto solo, lo aveva sempre protetto al meglio che poteva, aveva provveduto più volte alla sua disintossicazione dalle droghe e al suo recupero, rischiando di perderlo almeno in un paio di queste e più recentemente aveva rischiato di perderlo per colpa di John Watson. Avrebbe perfino potuto farlo sparire, se non fosse stato per la presenza di Greg al suo fianco, poi Sherlock si era ripreso e, nonostante quello che era successo, lui voleva solo una cosa: voleva John, al suo fianco, sempre.

Il dottore aveva sbagliato, aveva fatto di tutto, però, per rimediare, Mycroft lo aveva visto all’ospedale: disperato, lacerato, distrutto; lo aveva fissato dritto negli occhi per un lunghissimo minuto e lì aveva capito, poteva fidarsi di John Watson, poteva lasciare suo fratello alle sue cure. John: il medico, il soldato, il conduttore di luce, il coinquilino, il migliore amico, l’amante, il marito. Sarebbe stato tutto quello di cui Sherlock avesse avuto bisogno, sempre, senza più esitazioni, senza più paure. John era tutto questo e molto di più, un essere umano sorprendente celato sotto la facciata dell’uomo ordinario.

“Siamo pronti” li sentì rispondere insieme.

“Bene.” Procediamo, allora “ Siamo qui riuniti oggi per celebrare la vostra unione di fronte alle persone che amate, alla regina ed al governo inglese.”

Tutti fecero il possibile per trattenere le loro risate , Sherlock fece roteare i suoi occhi verso l’alto mentre John emise uno sbuffo divertito.

Mycroft proseguì imperturbabile con il cerimoniale fino al momento dello scambio degli anelli e delle promesse degli sposi.

In quel momento Greg provvide a passare a John l’anello per Sherlock.

“ Io, John Hamish Watson, con questo anello scelgo te, Sherlock, per il resto dei miei giorni. Prometto di amarti e prendermi cura di te ogni giorno, di seguirti per le strade di  Londra aiutandoti a risolvere crimini e catturare assassini, di ricordarti quanto sei brillante, di quanto sei amato e  di non smettere di farti notare quando ti comporti da idiota. Prometto di donarti il mio cuore, il mio corpo, la mia anima e tutto me stesso fino a quando avrò vita.”

Finì la sua promessa con la voce incrinata dalla commozione, baciò l’anello e lo fece scivolare lungo l’anulare sinistro di suo marito finché non si fermò alla sua base.

Anche gli occhi del consulente velati dalle lacrime.

Fu il turno di Sherlock, Greg gli porse l’anello per John. Non aveva ancora visto le loro fedi nuziali, la rigirò per un breve momento tra le sue lunghe dita e vide l’incisione al suo interno. Il suo cuore, se possibile da quando era iniziata la cerimonia, perse un altro colpo, all’interno vide il suo nome, la data e la molecola dell’ossigeno, i suoi occhi si spalancarono, avrebbe chiesto a John più tardi.

“ Io, William Sherlock Scott Holmes, con questo anello scelgo te, John, per il resto dei miei giorni. Prometto di essere per te la versione migliore di me stesso ogni giorno, di non tenere pezzi di cadaveri in frigorifero a meno che non sia strettamente necessario, di non distruggere l’appartamento quando sono annoiato e tu non sei lì con me, di farti sempre sentire amato e prezioso nonostante i miei limiti nelle relazioni. Prometto di donarti il mio cuore, il mio corpo, la mia anima e tutto me stesso fino a quando avrò vita.”

Ora le lacrime scivolavano liberamente sulle sue guance, dovette usare tutto il suo autocontrollo per fare in modo che la sua voce non si incrinasse nel pronunciare i suoi voti.

Baciò l’anello e lo fece scorrere sull’anulare di John fino in fondo.

Sentirono chiaramente dei singhiozzi provenire dallo schermo vicino a loro, Sherlock fu certo provenissero dalla signora Hudson ancora prima di guardare, tuttavia gli si strinse il cuore nel vedere che anche sua madre Violet faceva compagnia alla loro padrona di casa. Le amava profondamente entrambe, anche se spesso era incline a non dimostrarlo apertamente. Aveva sempre considerato Martha come una seconda madre per lui, mancava il legame biologico che lo univa a Violet ma, il calore che sentiva nel suo cuore era lo stesso per entrambe. La voce di Mycroft interruppe i suoi pensieri.

“Bene, ora che vi siete scambiati le promesse e gli anelli davanti ai vostri testimoni, con l’autorità di cui sono investito vi dichiaro ufficialmente sposati. Ora potete baciarvi.”

John azzerò la distanza tra lui e Sherlock così si baciarono per un lungo minuto tra gli applausi di tutti.

Erano sposati ora, lui ed il suo consulente investigativo, il suo cuore batteva ad un ritmo assordante, temeva quasi potesse esplodere fuori dal suo petto o che tutti potessero sentirlo agitarsi, si sentiva completo, amato, compreso, a casa, finalmente. 

“Mi sento completo anch’io, John. Ti amo così tanto.” Se possibile, lo strinse ancora più forte a sé.

Amava quanto Sherlock riuscisse a leggerlo dentro, nel profondo di se stesso, in luoghi dove nemmeno lui a volte riusciva ad arrivare.

“ Ti amo, amore mio.”

Sentì Mycroft parlare con loro madre, promettendole ancora che avrebbe avuto la sua festa tutti insieme il prossimo weekend. “Certo, tesoro. Doppiamo festeggiare come si deve.” Sentì dire a Violet, c’erano altre voci, altre richieste ma presto divennero solo un brusio lontano, indistinto, lì, immerso nella sua bolla con John, non percepiva nient’altro che i loro respiri, i loro battiti, le loro labbra e le loro mani intrecciate insieme, per sempre. La mente calma e leggera.

Socchiuse le palpebre un istante per scorgere con la coda dell’occhio il fratello maggiore e Greg scambiarsi un lungo bacio stretti anche loro in un abbraccio pieno di amore e sentimento.

Non sarebbe stato tutto perfetto, ci sarebbero state ancora incomprensioni, lotte e liti, entrambi ben consci dei propri difetti e di quelli dell’altro ma, avrebbero avuto anche riappacificazioni, risate, baci e tanto amore e cura l’uno per l’altro.

Erano insieme, avrebbero superato ogni ostacolo che si sarebbe presentato potendo contare sulla persona che avevano accanto, avrebbero continuato a crescere insieme e non si sarebbero più persi perché il loro amore era unico e speciale e nessuno dei due vi avrebbe mai più rinunciato.

Interruppero il bacio per guardarsi l’un l’altro, le fronti premute insieme, gli occhi scintillanti.

 “ Grazie per avermi accolto, Sherlock.”

“ Grazie per avermi accettato, John.”

E ripresero a baciarsi ballando una dolce melodia che sentivano nei loro cuori.

 

 

  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> per chi interessasse ho pubblicato altre fiction anche su EFP , sono Pri82 😉


End file.
